My version of Space Jam
by Gotham317
Summary: Two human siblings, Jimmy and Jada, are dragged into the world of Looney Tunes to aide them in their basketball game against the evil Swackhammer and his Monstar henchmen. But they are turned into cartoon characters and must get used to living as toons while befriending the Looney Tunes and help them win their freedom.
1. Chapter 1

Our story opens on a starry night sky with a full moon and a shooting star in the summer's year of 1986. An African American boy at age ten with dark hair is shooting hoops in his backyard. His name is James Karmel alias Jimmy Karmel and he's shooting hoops in the backyard.

_**I believe I can fly**_

_**I believe I can touch the sky**_

_**I think about every night and day (night and day)**_

_**Spread my wings and fly away**_

_**I believe I can soar**_

_**I see me running through that open door**_

_**I believe I can fly**_

While Jimmy was practicing hoops, a little African American girl at age nine with long dark brown pigtails, came out the back door and approaches her big brother. She is Jimmy's younger sister Jada, and she is holding a Bugs Bunny plush toy in her arms.

Jada: What are you doing, Jimmy?

Jimmy: I'm shooting hoops. So what?

Jada: I couldn't sleep with all that noise. You'll wake mommy and daddy.

Jimmy: I couldn't sleep either. I have to keep practicing for the big game tomorrow.

Jada: Can I try too?

Jimmy: I don't know. Your too little for that. What if pops catches you?

Jada: He's asleep, he won't hear us. Please?

Jimmy: (sighs) Alright. Just once.

He handed the ball to Jada, and she made a basket.

Jimmy: That was too easy. Do it again.

Again, Jada tossed the ball into the basket.

Jimmy: You're getting pretty good. Have you been practicing too?

Jada: I have a good teacher. You! (shoots another basket)

Jimmy: I learn from pops.

Jada: (sarcastically) Yeah, daddy. He never lets me play because he thinks girls shouldn't play sports. (Jimmy shoots a basket) He's more interested in seeing you play professional basketball.

Jimmy: But you're good too. Give him time to-Hey!

He stopped talking abruptly when Jada quickly stole the ball from Jimmy and made a few baskets.

Jada: I'm even quicker and smarter than you!

Jimmy: Smarter? What about those tests at school?

Jada: Not in tests, but in sports. I just wish daddy would notice.

Jimmy: Relax. He'll come around...eventually.

Jada: Eventually? Yeah, right.

Just then they heard thunder in the distance. Dark clouds covered the starry sky. A storm was coming. Jimmy and Jada ran inside the house as the storm got closer.

As thunder rumbled and lightning flashed, the scene fast-forwards to eight years later in the year 1993 during an exciting high school basketball game. The gym is packed with cheering fans, students, teachers, and families. Seventeen year old Jimmy and his team are making a high score while sixteen year old Jada and their parents and siblings and aunt are cheering in the crowd.

**SPACE JAM**

_**Come on and slam, and welcome to the jam**_

_**Come on and slam, if you wanna jam**_

_**Hey you, watcha gonna do (4 times)**_

_**Party people in the house lets go**_

_**It's your boy "Jayski" alight so**_

_**Pass that thing and watch me flex**_

_**Behind my back, you know what's next**_

_**To the jam, all in your face**_

_**Wassup, just feel the bass**_

_**Drop it, rock it, down the room**_

_**Shake it, quake it, space KABOOM**_

_**Just work that body, work that body**_

_**Make sure you don't hurt nobody**_

_**Get wild and lose your mind**_

_**Take this thing into over-time**_

_**Hey DJ, TURN IT UP**_

_**QCD, going' burn it up**_

_**C'mon y'all get on the floor**_

_**So hey, let's go alight**_

_**C'mon it's time to get hyped say "Hoop there it is"**_

_**C'mon all the fellas say "Hoop there it is"**_

_**C'mon one time for the ladies say "Hoop there it is"**_

_**Now all the fellas say "Hoop there it is"**_

_**Everybody get up it's time to slam now**_

_**We got a real jam goin' down**_

_**Welcome to the Space Jam**_

_**Here's your chance, do your dance at the Space Jam**_

_**Alright…**_

_**Wave your hands in the air if you feel fine**_

_**We're gonna take it into overtime**_

_**Welcome to the Space Jam**_

_**Here's your chance, do your dance at the Space Jam**_

_**Alright...**_

_**C'mon and run, baby run**_

_**C'mon, C'mon, do it, run baby run**_

_**Yeah, you want a hoop...so shoot, baby shoot**_

_**It's time to hoop…so shoot, baby shoot**_

_**Come on and slam, and welcome to the jam**_

_**Come on and slam, if you wanna jam**_

_**Come on and slam, and welcome to the jam**_

_**Come on and slam, if you wanna jam**_

_**Everybody get up it's time to slam now**_

_**We got a real jam going' down**_

_**Welcome to the Space Jam**_

_**Here's your chance, do your dance at the Space Jam**_

_**Alright…**_

_**Wave your hands in the air if you feel fine**_

_**We're gonna take it into overtime**_

_**Welcome to the Space Jam**_

_**Here's your chance, do your dance at the Space Jam**_

_**Alright...**_

_**Hey ladies!**_

_**"Yah"**_

_**Y'all ready stop?**_

_**"NO!"**_

_**Y'all wanna know why?**_

_**"Why?"**_

_**Cuz it's a Slam Jam**_

_**Fellas**_

_**"Yah"**_

_**Y'all ready to stop**_

_**"NO!"**_

_**Y'all wanna know why?**_

_**"Why?"**_

_**Cuz it's a Slam Jam**_

_**Come on, everybody say Na, Na, Na, Na, Na!**_

_**Come on, let me hear you say HEEEEEY!**_

A short time later, Jimmy and his friends and teammates are leaving the gym. Everybody is happy and excited. Jimmy finds his family standing by their car waiting for him. His dad, mom, Aunt Peggy, and Jada hugged and congratulated him. Their two adorable little siblings, Jason and Jessica, were jumping up and down for joy.

Mrs. Karmel: I'm so proud you, Jimmy! (hugs him)

Jimmy: Mom...your choking me!

Mr. Karmel: That was a good game! I'm real proud of you!

Jason: Yeah, you almost looked good out there.

Jimmy: You'll be looking even better when you're out there someday.

Aunt Peggy: We're all so proud of you, Jimmy. How about we go out for dinner to celebrate?

Mr. Karmel: Smart idea, sis! How about the diner?

Jessica: I want to go to McDonalds!

Jimmy: Nah. Some other time. How about pizza? There will be enough for all of us.

A little later, the Karmel family is driving to a restaurant in their car, driving through the city along the way. Their relatives were driving in a another car that was following right behind them. Jada was quiet in the car during the ride. She was beginning to feel jealous and lonely that her brother was getting all the attention as her parents talked about how great Jimmy played at tonight's game. Everyone's treating him like a celebrity, even her own family. Nobody seems to notice that her skills are just as good as her brother. Jada gazed up into the starry night sky and silently made a wish upon a shooting star.

Jada: (whispers) I wish everyone could see how good I am. I want people to notice me and appreciate me.

Little did she realize that her wish would soon come true.

Meanwhile, up in the night sky, past the moon, past a sign pointing to Moron Mountain, there was a scary-looking planet theme park called Moron Mountain. An alien boy and his dad are blasted from the ride they were on and crashed landed on the ground. They were a little bumped up, but unhurt.

Alien Kid: Let's get out of here dad, this stinks. Don't bring me here anymore right?

Unknown to either of them, the alien boy and his dad were being watched on surveillance cameras by Swackhammer, the owner of the theme park, who turns off the TV after listening to what he overheard. He was surrounded by his Nerdluck henchmen. Five of them were colored orange, red, blue, green, and purple. The short chubby orange one is Pound, the tall blue stupid one is Blanko, the tiny red one is Nawt, the green one is Bang, and the purple one is Bupkus.

Swackhammer: Are you listening!? Did you hear him? Did you hear him! That little brat is right. I've told if I told you once! I've told a thousand, thousand, THOUSAND, THOUSAND, THOUSAND TIMES! WE NEED NEW ATTRACTIONS!

Nerdlucks: RIGHT!

Swackhammer: New ones!

Nawt: Ah-huh.

Swackhammer: Get it?

Nawt: (filing Swackhammer's nails) Yeah, big shiny new things. Yeah.

Bang: Absolutely sir. (Bupkus licking Swackhammer's sandals)

Pound: Ah, don't listen to them, sir. Customers are just whiners.

Swackhammer: Look at me! (flips on lighter) Look at me and listen! The customer is always right!

As he spoke, he lit the lighter on Pound's butt, causing him to scream and run off the table.

Nerdlucks: Right!

Swackhammer: The customer is always right! (smokes cigar) Always.

Green drool fell from his mouth and splattered on Blanko's head, who gave a disgusted moan.

Nerdlucks: RIGHT!

Swackhammer: (walked towards window) Ok, we need something. We need something…(hand smacks Nerdlucks from behind) Nutty.

Nawt: Nutty!

Swackhammer: Something wacky.

Nawt: Wacky!

When Swackhammer sat down on his desk, he sat on his TV remote, turning on the little TVs.

Swackhammer: We need something...something…something…something…we need something-

Bupkus: Looney? Oops.

Nawt: (points to the TVs) Looney, thank you.

Swackhammer: Looney?

Swackhammer turned around to see Looney Tunes playing on his TVs. One with Tweety Bird giving Sylvester the cat an electrical shock, one with Daffy Duck shouting at Elmer Fudd, another with Wile. E Coyote blasting off on a rocket downhill, and another with Bugs Bunny massaging Elmer's head. Seeing the Looney Tunes gave Swackhammer an idea to save his theme park.

Swackhammer: YES! LOONEY! YES! Now you're talking! Looney! Looney, that's it! That's the word I was looking for! Looney! Get the Looney Tunes!

Bupkus: (cheerleader jump) LOONEY TUNES!

Swackhammer: Bring them here-

Blanko: Excuse me, sir? Just noticing, sir. They're from Earth. What if they can't come?

Swackhammer: What did you say? What if they _can't_ come?"

He reached down and grabbed Blanko. An evil grin appeared on his face.

Swackhammer: _Make_ 'em.

Blanko: (mutters) Cool.

Swackhammer: MAKE 'EM!

Swackhammer and his Nerdluck henchmen cackled wickedly. Capturing the Looney Tunes and forcing them to work at his theme park would be perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile back on Earth, we see Jada and Jimmy in gym class. It is Friday afternoon, last period of the day. Everyone is playing soccer outside on the field. Jada is playing with a team wearing a blue belt around her waist while Jimmy was wearing a red belt around his neck. The teams wore fake colored belts in order to tell which team is which. Throughout the game, Jimmy was getting a higher score for his team, while Jada's team was catching to a couple points.

Billy: Jimmy looks awesome in sports.

Craig: First basketball, football, and then soccer! Is there anything this guy can't do?

Sarah: He can do anything!

On the field, Jada was at the goalie, waiting for the ball to come so she could kick it away from the net while her friend Ruth Morton stood by, wanting to help cover her.

Jada: What are your plans for the weekend?

Ruth: I'm heading to the mall. You going?

Jada: Sure.

Ruth: Look out, the ball's coming!

The two got into position as the players were coming towards them, with the soccer ball. Jimmy kicked hard, Jada tried to stop the ball, but it flew past her shoulder a few inches, and hit the net. The red belt team cheered when their favorite teammate made the goal while Alice, a pompous teammate of Jada's frowned at her.

Alice: Come on, Jada! You gotta protect the net!

Jada: I'm trying but Jimmy's too quick! And that ball nearly hit me in the face!

Alice: Never mind your face! You better try harder next time!

Ruth: Hey, lay off Alice!

Moments later, the red belt team came back again and Jimmy kicked the ball into the net and his team cheered.

Alice: We should've had your brother on your team.

Jada: It's not my fault!

Alice: Whatever.

Ruth: Oh, shut it, Alice!

Alice: Don't you tell me to-

Jada: Ball's coming!

The girls got back into position as the red belt team was coming back to them again. Jimmy kicked the ball towards the net, but this time, Jada was determined not to let it pass. She wanted to show her team that she can protect the ball from hitting the net. So Jada kicked that ball so hard and the ball hit Jimmy right in the groin. The force of the ball sent Jimmy hurling backwards to the grass as his teammates on the red belt team, and the team in blue belts, winced and said "Ooooo" when they saw where Jimmy got hit. That has got to hurt. Mr. Nolan, the gym teacher, checked on Jimmy to see if he was seriously hurt.

Mr. Nolan: Are you alright?

Jimmy: (dazed) Best…hit…ever…dude.

Mr. Nolan: Jada, be careful where you kick next time! Ok, period's almost over! Let's get back inside the gym!

The students from the blue belt team stared at Jada in stunned silence as she brushed it off by walking past the staring vacant eyes to the locker room. Alice was shocked while Jada gave her a smug look.

Jada: Still think you wanted my brother on the team?

When school was over and the bell rang, kids raced out of the building for the buses for their parents' waiting cars. Jada and Ruth were just passing the staircase, not seeing Frankie on the steps, trying to get her attention. Francis Frankie Winston was another friend of the girls. He was a bit nerdy and wore glasses, but he had a big crush on Jada, however Jimmy found him annoying.

Frankie: Hey! Jada! Hey! Up here! I wanna talk to you!

When he leaned over the railing to try and wave at them, he lost his balance and fell over. Lucky for him, Jimmy was walking by and he made a good pillow for Frankie when he fell on top of him. Jada and Ruth heard the loud thud of Frankie's falling on Jimmy and rushed over to see if they were ok.

Frankie: Ow! Geez, I think I hurt a rib!

Jimmy: What are you doing?! Are you trying to break my back?!

Frankie: Sorry. I was trying to get your sister's attention, it's not like I would fall on you on purpose!

Jada: Are you alright?

Frankie: I'm good. Oh! Jada, I wanted to talk to you. I got tickets to a baseball game and thought if you wanna come.

Jada: That's nice, Frankie, but…

Frankie: Michael Jordan's gonna be playing on the field, and I know you're a big fan of his.

Jada: Seriously? He's gonna be playing…I'm going! Are you coming, Ruth?

Ruth: Heck yeah!

Jimmy: But that game's gonna be playing soon, we'll never make it in time!

Frankie: Well…you can always ride with my uncle.

-000000-

At the baseball game, Michael Jordan didn't seem to be doing well with the sport. He was having trouble with his batting skills. However, everyone loved him so much when he played with the Chicago Bulls, they never actually complained about his baseball skills. They would just applaud and cheer him on when he swung the bat and missed the ball.

Umpire: Strike one!

Some people booed while most of them cheered. Sitting in the booth and above the bench where other baseball players were sitting in the shades, were Frankie, Ruth, Jimmy, and Jada. A stout man with short black hair with a beige tie, pants brown shoes, and glasses sat next to Frankie, also cheering on for Michael. His name is Stan Podolak, Frankie's uncle.

Stan: What did I tell you kids, is he great or what!

Jimmy smiled uneasily at this man, then at Frankie. The two almost looked alike, except Frankie was skinner than his uncle. It seemed a bit embarrassing to have these two around. Jada didn't seem to care as she felt pity for Jordan.

Ruth: He looks great in that uniform, doesn't he, Jada? Jada? Are you listening?

Jada: Huh? Oh yeah! He looks cool.

As Michael stepped back up to the plate, the Catcher thanked him for autographing a basketball for his kid, and then told him not to swing at a curve ball. But Michael was confused as ended up swinging at the bat, getting him a strike two. The crowd cheered for him anyway, except for Jada.

Ruth: What's wrong?

Jada: He kind of reminds me of myself. I kept failing to protect the goalie back at gym class. The only difference is people here are cheering and encouraging Jordan, but kids complain and don't encourage me to protect the goalie. And they didn't look too impressed when I kicked the ball right at his groin, like I just beat up their "star" player on purpose.

Ruth: Ah, forget about 'em! What do they know? They just a bunch of losers! You looked tough enough out there when you did it. I kind of thought it was funny.

Jada: Really?

Ruth: Oh yeah, I loved that expression on his face when you did it.

Jimmy: You know I can hear you! I'm sitting right next to you!

One of the baseball team's promoters was watching Michael carefully, so he called Stan over and told him to make sure that nobody bothers Jordan, just to make him the happiest player in the world.

Meanwhile, Michael swung the bat again and he ended up getting a strike-out. The Catcher didn't seem to mind as Michael walked back to the bench as everybody in the crowd applauded, even though he struck out.

The other baseball players weren't worried as Michael sat down on the bench. Stan appeared from the top of the bleachers, trying to talk to Michael. He didn't realize that he was losing his grip from the top as he suddenly fell to the ground right in front of Michael.

Frankie: (concerned) Uncle Stan!

Jimmy: (mutters) Now I know where Frankie gets it from.

The four teens ran down the staircase to the players' bench to make sure Frankie's uncle wasn't badly hurt. They helped him up and sat him down on the bench.

Michael: You alright?

Ruth: That was a nasty fall.

Frankie: You ok, Uncle Stan?

Stan: Oh yeah, I'm fine. (to Michael) Oh! I'm Stan Podolak, the Barons' publicist. This is my nephew Frankie Winston.

Frankie: Nice to meet you, Mr. Jordan. And these guys are friends of mine. Ruth Morton, James and Jada Karmel.

Ruth and Jimmy smiled hugely and nodded, while Jada shook Michael's hands while in awe.

Jimmy: It's great to meet you, Mr. Jordan.

Jada: Yeah, I'm a big fan of yours.

Michael: That's cool.

Stan: Hey listen, I'm here to make your life easier. If there's anything that you need, I will be there. You want me to take you anywhere? Pick up your laundry? Babysit your kids? I will do it, because I am here to personally guarantee that no one will ever bother you.

Ruth: (to Frankie) Isn't that what you used to say to Jada when you first met her?

Frankie: I said it because when I first saw her, she didn't have any friends.

Jimmy: You started acting like a slave when you do all her homework or offer her your lunch.

Frankie: I am not a slave! I try to make sure that no one ever bothers her!

All of a sudden, the wind picked up harshly and a sonic boom was heard in the sky. Everyone looked up to see that it was a blue and yellow striped spaceship with headlights zoom past the stadium and disappear into the clouds.

Michael: What was that?

The spaceship dove underground in front of a Piggly Wiggly store while some people ran out of the way. Inside the spaceship were Pound, Bang, Bupkus, Nawt, and Blanko. Pound was behind the wheel.

Pound: Hang on!

Bang: Hanging on!

Nawt: Hanging on!

Blanko: Are we there yet?

There was something up ahead. The Nerdlucks screamed for a minute, but as they got closer, they could see a concentric Looney Tunes rings with the Warner Brothers logo at the center of it. The Looney Tunes famous theme song was heard as the Nerdlucks looked at the logo in awe.

Pound: Bombastic!

Nawt: Cool!

Their spaceship squeezed through the Warner Brothers ring as if it were a portal to Looney Tune Land. The spaceship finally got through the portal. As the ship sailed through the sky, somewhere down in the forest below, Bugs Bunny was trying to get away from Elmer Fudd, who was shooting at him far behind in a distance.

Elmer: Alright you rascal bunny! Come back here you screwy rodent!

After a few seconds of running, Bugs stops to talk to the audience.

Bugs: I'll be with you in a second folks after I finish with nature boy here.

Then Elmer Fudd appeared as he poked his gun on Bugs' head.

Elmer: Alright you pesky rabbit! I've got you know!

Before Elmer could shoot, a ramp came down on his head, squishing him. Bugs looked up to see the Nerdlucks coming out of their spaceship.

Pound: One small step for moi!

Bang: One giant leap for Moron Mountain!

No sooner he said this, he jabbed the end of the flagpole on Pound's foot, making him scream. Bugs just looked down on Elmer, still under the ramp.

Bugs: And one whopper headache for Elmer Fudd.

The Nerdlucks came down the ramp, close enough to Bugs' feet, showing that they were very short.

Bugs: Diminutive, ain't they?

Bang: We seek the one they call Bugs Bunny.

Nawt: Yeah, Bugs Bunny.

Bang: Have you seen him?

Pound: Where is this guy?

Blanko: Is he around?

Bugs: Hmm. Bugs Bunny. Say, does he have great big long ears, like this? (pulls his ears out)

Nerdlucks: Yeah.

Bugs: And does he hop around, like this? (hops around the forest)

Nerdlucks: Yeah!

Bugs: Well does he say 'What's up Doc,' like this? (eats carrot with hand resting on Pound's head) Eh, what's up, Doc?

Nerdlucks: YEAH!

Bugs: Nope. Never heard of him.

He walked away, leaving the Nerdlucks with disappointed groans.

Bugs: You know, maybe there is no intelligent life out there in the universe after all.

As he walked on through the forest humming to himself, a firey blast shot at him from nowhere. The blast destroyed part of the forest and gave Bugs quite a shock as he was covered in soot.

Pound: Hold on there Mr. Looney Tune!

Bugs turned around in shock as his ears dropped to see that the Nerdlucks shot him with their alien guns that reminded him of bazookas.

Bupkus: Hey, what do you think we are, stupid?

Nawt: Don't move a muscle!

Pound: Ok Bunny. Gather up your Tune pals. We're taking you for a ride!

Blanko: Totally, alright! So, like, where are we going?

Annoyed with Blanko's stupidity, Pound smacked Blanko in the face, leaving him dizzy.

Blanko: Are we there yet?


	3. Chapter 3

In the upper real world, Michael and Stan were driving the kids back to their homes. Ruth had already been dropped off back at her house, now it was just Jimmy, Jada, and Frankie in the back seat.

Jimmy: You can pull up here?

Stan: Here? OK! We're here!

The car pulled up to the sidewalk beside a two story house.

Jimmy: Thanks for the ride, Mr. Sherm. We appreciate it.

Frankie: It's Stan, Jim. But you can call me Sherm if you want to.

Jimmy: How do we get out? The door doesn't work

Stan got out from the driver's seat and went to the other side of the car to unlock the passenger door for Jimmy and Jada to get out.

Stan: It's a classic, but it's got a few peccadillos.

Jimmy: A few. Yeah, sure.

Frankie: Be nice, this is my uncle's car!

Jada: So, why do you taking up baseball, Mr. Jordan? No offense, but you don't seem to be doing well at swinging.

Michael: I wanted to play baseball because I made a promise to my dad that when I retire from the Chicago Bulls, I would play baseball just like he used to, may he rest in peace.

Jada: I'm sorry. I think you should open your stance. It might make you more aggressive.

Michael: You think so? I'll remember that.

Jimmy: You know, my sister and I are playing basketball in high school.

Frankie: Jimmy is the star player on the team! You should see how he plays, he's awesome!

Jimmy: (flattered) C'mon Frank, I don't deserve it.

Jada: But I'm just as good as Jimmy! Heck, I even kicked his butt at soccer!

Jimmy: Yeah, you kicked me in the nut! Why did you do that?

Michael and Stan snickered as quietly as they could, for they couldn't help but find it funny.

Jada: I only did because I was ticked off at Alice for complaining that I'm messing up at protecting the goalie. But to tell you the truth, I thought it was funny when I did it.

Michael: You know, there's something we have in common. You said you messed up a soccer, I messed at baseball.

Jada: Yep. Thanks for the ride, Mr. Stan. Thanks for the tickets to the game, Frankie. And it was great to meet you, Mr. Jordan.

Jimmy: Same here.

Michael: It's a pleasure.

Jimmy: See 'ya, Frank!

Jada: Bye Frankie!

Frankie: Bye!

Just as soon as Stan drove off with Michael to take him home, the front door opened and Mr. Karmel came down the front porch steps.

Jimmy: Hey pops!

Jada: Hey dad.

Mr. Karmel: Hey there! How was the game?

Jimmy: Awesome!

Jada: It was wild! Some UFO flew over the stadium today!

Mr. Karmel: UFO?

Jada: It flew over the baseball stadium! Everyone saw it!

Mr. Karmel: It was probably the air force testing a new jet. Your imagination's running away with you, kids.

Jimmy: It didn't look like a new jet to me. If it were a jet, it would be white, have long wings, jet packs, and a pointed face.

Mr. Karmel: Jada, how did you do on your Algebra test?

Jada: I got a B.

Mr. Karmel: B? (scoffs) I was expecting an A. Didn't you study?

Jada: Yeah, I did.

Mr. Karmel: Maybe you should've studied more and spent less time at the mall, imagining UFOs, and getting in your brother's way when he's on his way to the big leagues!

Jada: I'm not getting in Jimmy's way! I like basketball, I'm good at it! And I didn't imagine the UFO, it was real!

Mr. Karmel: Basketball isn't going to help you in life but Algebra will!

Jimmy: Dad, shut it!

Mr. Karmel: Watch what your saying, Jimmy!

From next door, Charles the bulldog, whose owners are friends to the Karmels, ran out of his doghouse and jumped onto Jimmy, knocking him down and licked his face. Jimmy yelled to have the dog off his face, but Jada laughed at him. Mr. Karmel and the dog's owner, Mrs. Johnson, rushed over to get the dog off Jimmy. Mrs. Johnson apologized about Charles, then led him back home. Mr. Karmel helped Jimmy to his feet while Jada calmed down from laughing.

Jada: I think Charles really likes you, Jimmy!

Jimmy: He wouldn't like me if I were a cat!

Mr. Karmel: Alright, knock it off! Good thing the dog's harmless.

Mrs. Karmel pulled up in her own car, her two younger children got out of the car and hugged and kissed their daddy, then ran inside. Mrs. Karmel went to greet her two teenage children, hugging and kissing them on the cheeks. But when she kissed Jimmy's cheek, she felt the dog's drool on his face.

Mrs. Karmel: Ew! Jimmy, your covered with drool!

Jada: Charles gave Jimmy a nice welcome home kiss!

Jimmy: Shut up!

Mr. Karmel: Jada got a B on her Algebra test. She's not studying enough; she's wasting too much time.

Mrs. Karmel: Wasting time? Oh, come on! B's a good grade. Algebra isn't easy. Not everyone's good at it. (hugs Jada) Good job, honey.

Mr. Karmel just shook his head and he walked into the house. Everyone else went inside the house and Aunt Peggy was in the kitchen making dinner.

Jada: Thanks mom. By the way, we went to the baseball game after school.

Mrs. Karmel: Did you?

Jada: Frankie's uncle is a publicist for the Barons, and he got us to meet Michael Jordan! Then they drove us home!

Mrs. Karmel: Get outta town!

Jimmy: Mm! It smells good in here! What are you making?

Aunt Peggy: I'm making chicken and collide greens.

Mr. Karmel: Good. I'm going to need a good meal tonight.

Jimmy went into the living room while Jada helped set up the table. Mrs. Karmel was checking on the chicken on the stove. Mr. Karmel went into the bathroom.

Jada: Dad's never satisfied; no matter how hard I work, he's never happy.

Mrs. Karmel: He just wants what's best for you.

Aunt Peggy: More like what he wants what's best for himself, if I know my brother.

Jada: Thank you, Aunt Peggy.

Mrs. Karmel: Don't start teaming up against your father, baby! Now how was your day?

Jada: Man, I stunk up at soccer! The same way Michael stunk up at baseball!

Mrs. Karmel: He what?

From the living room, the news channel was on. Jason and Jessica were watching TV.

Reporter: _It was another career day for Michael Jordan…he had strikeouts…_

Jada: What are you guys watching? Is this all they're showing on TV? Why don't they talk about that UFO?

The teen walked into the living room where her younger brother and sister were sitting on the couch. Michael Jordan was striking out at baseball and the news man was talking trash about it.

Jada: (to reporter) Somebody get me a tennis racquet so I can knock the lights out you, buster!

Jessica: Did everyone get mad at Michael?

Jimmy: No. They were nice about it.

Reporter: _Michael, I know golf is your sport, but not here._

Jada: Why not here? He's keeping a promise to his father for crying out loud!

Aunt Peggy: (enters) What are you shouting at?

Jada: This guy is talking trash at Michael!

Aunt Peggy: Just change the channel! You kids shouldn't be watching this stuff; it's bad for you!

She picked up the remote and flipped through some channels until she stopped at a Wile E. Coyote and Roadrunner cartoon (Beep, Beep). Wile E. Coyote was carrying a heavy anvil and started walking across the wire, but the wire dipped down low towards the ground.

Aunt Peggy: There you go, Roadrunner. Beep, beep!

She left the room, leaving the kids to watch the cartoon.

Jimmy: We're too old for cartoons, change the channel!

Jessica: But I love Looney Tunes!

Jada watched the coyote in screen with a pang of sympathy, for she understood the rough treatment he was getting from Roadrunner, almost like her getting rough treatment here in the real world. On TV, Wile touched the ground when Roadrunner showed up. He made a meep, meep sound and raced away. Then Porky Pig ran up to the screen.

Porky: Stop this c-c-cartoon! (Roadrunner returns) We've got an em-m-m-mergency Cartoon Union M-M-Meeting to go to!

Seeing Porky in this cartoon was quite a surprise to the kids. Then Roadrunner quickly sped off with Porky behind him.

Porky: Hey! Wait for-wait for m-hold your horses!

Wile dropped the anvil and started to follow them when the wire he was standing on shot him up in the air and off camera. Right after the gag, there were no characters on the screen, only the scenery.

Jason: Dang! Where'd they go?

Jessica: Is the TV broken?

Jimmy: I don't know. This has never happened before. How about we watch Batman instead?

-000000-

That night in Looney Tune Land, toons from many cartoons were going into Town Hall for the meeting. Wile came crashing through the roof and landed on the carpet floor, and was covered in soot. Daffy Duck came in, wrapped in bath towels and soaking wet, and stepped on Wile's snout and pushed Foghorn Leghorn aside on his way in.

Daffy: Stop the music! Top duck coming through! Jeez! It's getting so a guy can't even get himself wet around here! So what's the big emergency?

Everyone turned to the figures on stage. The Nerdlucks stood there as they had Bugs Bunny tied up in chains after they had captured him, but Bugs decided to play it cool like he usually does.

Bugs: These little guys here would like to make an announcement. (holds microphone for Pound) Here ya go, shorty.

The Nerdlucks pushed Pound forward so he could make the announcement.

Pound: Alright, alright! (clears throat) You. All of you, are now our prisoners!

A moment of silence occurred throughout the entire theater, then laughter erupted from the whole crowd of toons.

Sylvester: (sarcastically) We're in big trouble now!

Pound was embarrassed, but Nawt tried to help by turning the microphone in his direction.

Nawt: We're taking you to our theme park in outer space!

Blanko: No fooling.

Nawt: Where you'll be our slaves! Placed on display for the amusement of our paying customers!

Sylvester chuckled as he looked over at Elmer Fudd. One of the hillbilly brothers looked at Porky as if these aliens were being serious with their threat. Porky just smirked and shrugged at him.

Daffy: (sarcastically) Oh, fear clutches to my breast!

The toons started laughing again while Daffy and Sylvester were heading for the exit. Yosemite Sam came up on stage with his guns blasting.

Yosemite Sam: Now hold it right there, varmint! We ain't a goin' nowhere!

He aimed his two pistols at Pound, but the alien grabbed his laser gun and shot Sam, leaving him in his underwear and burning him into a crisp. Then the other aliens held out their laser guns at the audience, who had stopped laughing when they saw what they did to Yosemite Sam.

Pound: (threateningly) You were saying? Alright, everybody aboard the spaceship!

The toons immediately raised their hands in the air to surrender as if they gonna be arrested. But Bugs was coming up with a plan as he removed the chains from his body.

Bugs: Eh, not so fast Doc. You can't just turn us into slaves. That would be bad. You got to give us a chance to defend ourselves.

Pound: (mock tone) Oh yeah? Who says?

He aimed his laser gun at Bugs as the rabbit showed them a book that said 'How to draw Cartoon Characters' but Bugs changed the title that said 'How to capture Cartoon Characters.'

Bugs: There! Read 'em and weep, boys!

The five aliens looked through the book and found a piece of paper taped to a page that said 'Give them a chance to defend themselves.'

Bang: Do we have to?

Nawt: It's in the rule book.

Blanko: OK! It _is_ in the rule book!

Pound: Ok, we'll give you a chance to defend yourselves. In order to fight for your freedom, you gotta give us a challenge.

Bugs: Uno momento! (goes through door) We have to confer! (closes door)

Backstage at the theater backroom, Bugs was dressed as a general standing behind a huge American flag. With him backstage were Daffy, Porky, and Elmer Fudd.

Bugs: Alright troops! It is for us to choose a battlefield that affords-

Porky: Oh! I g-g-got it!

Bugs: Yes Private Porkster. (helmet covers his eyes)

Porky: How about we challenge them to a b-b-b-spelling bee.

Elmer: Say, we could have a bowling tournament. (laughs)

Sylvester: (walks in) Suffering Succotash! What's wrong with all of ya? I'd say we get a ladder, wait til the old lady's out of the room, than grab that little bird!

The putty tat was in the middle of having an imagination that involved him finally capturing Tweety Bird and he was breathing heavily with red eyes and in a maniac manner, until Bugs patted him on the back and calmed him down.

Bugs: Whoa, whoa! Take a deep breath, Sly. (Sylvester nods rapidly) Ok, let's analyze the competition.

He pulled down a chart that was a blueprint showing the Nerdlucks' height and weight and what they looked like.

Bugs: Now what are we looking at here? We've got a small race of invading aliens.

Daffy: Small arms, short legs. (shorted his arms and legs)

Elmer: Not very fast. (rubs his chin)

Sylvester: Tiny little guys.

Porky: Can't jump high.

Suddenly, an idea for a challenge came in their brains as they all smiled evilly. The Nerdlucks entered the room when the chart rolled up, and Bugs held up a basketball and spun it on his finer as he, Daffy, Sylvester, Porky, and Elmer looked down on the little aliens, arms folded.

Bugs: We challenge you to a basketball game!

Pound: Alright! Basketball it is!

Bang: Basketball!

Nawt: Yes!

Bupkus: Boy, oh boy!

Blanko: Alrighty! Uh…what is basketball?

Bupkus: What's that?

Nawt: Beats me.

Bang: We didn't have it in school.

Pound: I have no idea.

Bugs: LIGHTS!

The big screen in the theater came to life as the movie went into countdown to start the film. Foghorn was trying to find a seat, which was hard for some toons to see.

Barnyard Dawg: Hey! Down in front!

He tossed his bag of popcorn at Foghorn's head, knocking him out so the audience could see. That's when an old black and white retro tutorial movie about basketball started.

Narrator: _An exhilarating team sport currently growing rapidly in popularity is basketball. Unlike football and baseball, only five men can play on the team. It's a fast-paced, razzle-dazzle game that requires wits and even faster reflexes. Here's how it's done in the professional ranks. The National Basketball Association, featuring the best players in the world._

When the narrator of the film mentioned 'the best players in the world,' this gave the Nerdlucks an idea, smiling malevolently.

Nawt: The best players in the world.

Bupkus: The _best!_

So the devious little Nerdlucks left Looney Tune Land and traveled to New York City at Madison Square Garden, where a fierce basketball game took place between the New York Knicks and the Phoenix Suns. The Nerdlucks dressed up in a trench coat and hat, and snuck into the stadium, then Pound transformed into a strange pink liquid so he could sneak out onto the court serpent-like, unseen, and go inside Charles Barkley's body to steal his talent. When he did so, Pound got Charles' talent inside the now glowing basketball, while Charles was forced to sit out for the rest of the game as he began acting funny after the loss of his talent. Minutes later, Pound stole Patrick Ewing's talent. Without his talent, Patrick couldn't even catch the ball and he tossed it right onto a popcorn seller in the stadium.


	4. Chapter 4

That night in New York City at an NBA game, the Nerdlucks snuck into the game wearing a trench-coat and hat. They stole the talents from five NBA stars, Charles Barkley, Patrick Ewing, Muggsy Bogues, Larry Johnson, and Shawn Bradley, leaving the players tripping over themselves like fifth-graders at their first square dance.

At home, Jimmy was watching TV in his bedroom and talking with his close friend Erik. The news about the NBA incident was on TV.

Jimmy: Hi Erik, how are you doing? You watching TV? Check out what's happening at the NBA.

As he was talking to his friend, the TV was showing clips of the NBA players getting hit in the face with ball, dropping the ball, and walking awkwardly, not to mention acting strange.

Jimmy: I think Michael Jordan retired just in time. (knock on the door) I gotta hang up. I'll see you at the park.

Jada: (comes into the room) Mom's taking Maia and Mason to a friend's party and Dad's getting ready to go to the park. Go get yourself ready!

Jimmy: Alright! Keep your shirt! (closes curtain) Seriously, put a shirt on! That shirtless bra-like top doesn't suit you!

Jada: Whatever! We're even picking up a Big Mac on the way!

As Jimmy went into the bathroom to change, the TV showed the Los Angelas game where the Lakers were refusing to change in the locker room so they had to dress in the hallway.

-000000-

In Looney Tune Land, Bugs was showing Sylvester, Elmer, Foghorn, Wile, Sam, Porky, Pepe, Tweety, and Taz how to play basketball.

Bugs: OK, ok. Now which of you maroons has ever played basketball before?

No one answered. Obviously, no toon has ever played basketball before. Then Daffy popped up.

Daffy: I have coach! And there's an important question I need to ask you.

A stage appeared and on the walls were shadows of ducks wearing women's clothes. Daffy was dressing up in these different styles of clothes while Giving You All That's I've Got plays in the background.

Daffy: What do you think? I'm kind of partial to purple and gold myself. It goes better with my coloring.

Porky: (coms over) Guys! Uh, n-nice outfit Daffy. T-T-The little aliens say it's their turn to use the court.

The Nerdlucks were working out, but not too well.

Bugs: Eh sure. Let the little pipsqueaks knock themselves out.

Daffy: Too bad you can't practice getting taller boys!

The other toons laughed and walked off. But as the toons started to leave, the sky got dark and thunder crashed. The Nerdlucks opened a bag and touched a glowing ball that held the NBA players' talents. They touched the ball and started to feel funny.

The toons turned around to see what happened. Suddenly, the Nerdlucks began to transform and grew bigger, taller, muscular, and scarier. The toons looked up at them terrified as the monsters towered over them, grinning malevolently, like a group of bullies.

Blanko: Hey little pig. Boo.

Porky: Aaaah! (looks down) I wet myself.

Bang: (picks up basketball) Time to play a little basketball.

He threw the ball to the ground, causing an earthquake and surrounding Daffy, Porky, Sylvester, Elmer, Wile, Taz, Sam, and Foghorn.

Daffy: Those little pipsqueaks just turned into superstars!

Porky: They're m-m-m-monsters!

Sylvester: Suffering succotash! They're Monstars!

The Monstars stomped away, while Bang popped the ball between his fingers with a pop.

Bang: Bye, bye.

As the Monstars left, a building collapsed. Bugs was munching on a carrot and watched them leave, then turned to the audience.

Bugs: Eh, I think we might need a little bit of help.

-000000-

A short time later, Jimmy and Jada were at the park with their dad and two of Jimmy's teammates Erik and Liam were shooting baskets. Liam was holding the ball in his hands, whispering to himself.

Liam: OK little guy. You my friend? Or my enemy? You are my friend. You are my ally. You are my associate, my personal assistant. You are my weapon. You are my weapon.

Jimmy: (loses patience) Just shoot already!

Liam tossed the ball toward the basket but missed.

Erik: Oh man! Nice try, dude.

Jimmy: Next time, don't be a ball-whisperer.

Mr. Karmel: Erik, your next! (to Jimmy) At least you're better than some of those guys in the NBA lately, Jimmy. What's happening to those players is serious. The authorities think there's some kind of disease in the basketball stadium.

Jimmy: It's weird. Five NBA stars lose their talent at the same time.

Mr. Karmel: They're gonna need new players with talent. Guys who are skilled but never really thought about professional careers before. That's why I want my team to work hard to-

Liam: You wanna train us to turn us into NBA players? Sweet! I always wanted to play in the NBA!

Then Erik made a basket. Jada applauded for him.

Jada: Good shot, Erik. Maybe you'll join the NBA.

Erik: You think I got what it takes to play in the NBA?

Jada: Think? I know you do! You're awesome!

Erik: Thanks, babe. If I do get in the NBA, I'll wave to you on TV, or I'll take you on a world tour.

Jada grinned. She secretly had a crush on Erik. And he seemed to return the feeling, but she didn't know.

Mr. Karmel: You think you got a shot at playing for the NBA, son?

Jimmy: I don't know, pop. You keep pushing me at this basketball stuff.

Mr. Karmel: Come on. You've got talent.

Jada: Well, I'm a good player. I've got talent. Maybe they could use a woman in the NBA.

Mr. Karmel: (shakes his head) Women don't play in the NBA. It's a man's game.

Jada: What if I practiced really hard?

Mr. Karmel: The answer's still no.

Jada: It's because I'm a girl, right? I may be a girl, but I've got the skills for it.

Mr. Karmel: Jimmy's a professional at this thing.

Jimmy: I'm getting a little thirsty.

Erik: Same here.

Liam: Me too.

Mr. Karmel: Alright. I'll be right back.

He left to go back to the parking lot to get the cooler with the drinks inside.

Liam: So, you wanna be in the NBA, eh babe? You afraid that they gonna reject you because you're a girl.

Jada: Hey, shut up! I'm just as good a player as you!

Liam: Yeah? You wanna show us? Or are too scared to get your skirt dirty or break a nail? Come on, you can be a cheerleader or a mascot in the NBA! You'll wear a hot skirt, or wear a sweaty hot costume.

Erik: Cool it, Liam!

Liam: I'm not talking to you, Erik!

Jimmy: Shut it, Liam!

Jada: Give me that ball and I'll show you!

She took the ball from Liam and started dribbling. Jimmy played on her side while Erik played on Liam's side. Liam blocked her way as she dribbled the ball. To get past him, she passed the ball to Jimmy, who had to get past Erik. Jimmy couldn't reach the basket, so he threw the ball to Jada. What no one knew was that there was a pair of binoculars watching them two kids from a rabbit hole.

Jada had to get past Liam to make the basket. He was taller than her and she was short. Jada tried to make a jump for it and dunk the ball through the basket, but she knocked down Liam by accident and didn't get the ball in the basket. They both fell in the dirt off the pavement. Jimmy and Erik checked to see if they were ok. They both weren't hurt, but their clothes were dirty.

Liam: See? Your old man was right! You ain't got what it takes to be in the NBA!

Jada: You were in my way!

Liam: Was not! It's cause you a shorty!

Insulted, Jada shoved Liam back into the dirt.

Mr. Karmel: JADA!

The kids turned around and saw Mr. Karmel come hustling over and drag Jada, by the arm, off the pavement and near the bench for some stern words.

Mr. Karmel: What the heck are you doing pushing Liam around?

Jada: He insulted me!

Mr. Karmel: And why are your clothes dirty? You two been fighting?

Jimmy: They weren't fighting, dad!

Mr. Karmel: I'm not talking to you, Jimmy! You go clean yourself up, Liam!

Erik took Liam away to the nearby bathroom to wash the dirt off.

Mr. Karmel: The only reason I brought here was because your mother told me to get you out of the house, not to push everybody around!

Jada: Liam was making fun of me for being good enough to join the NBA!

Mr. Karmel: Well guess what, he's right! You're _not! _

Hurt and angry, Jada took off down the field to where the rabbit hole was. Jimmy was shocked to see his own father insult his own daughter, that's when Jimmy had enough.

Jimmy: You know what? If you don't think my sister's not good enough to play in the NBA, then I'm not either! Because I don't wanna join the NBA! I don't wanna play basketball anymore! I quit!

He roughly threw the ball at his dad's chest, his dad catching it in the process.

Mr. Karmel: Jimmy, you're throwing away your dream! You've been playing basketball all your life!

Jimmy: I only played it because I thought it was fun! You only want me to play because you want me to be in the NBA! That's _your _dream, not mine, and I'm throwing it away!

He ran after Jada near the hilltop where she had disappeared to. Mr. Karmel tried to stop him, but Jimmy was too fast.


	5. Chapter 5

On the other side of the hilltop, Jada sat somewhat close to the rabbit hole. Her arms around her legs, tears coming out of her eyes. Jimmy found her and tried to comfort her.

Jimmy: Hey. You ok?

Jada: Go away!

Jimmy: I'm not leaving you alone like this.

Jada: It's always about you! Dad and everybody at school like you more than me! They treat me like I'm a loser!

Jimmy: You ain't a loser.

Jada: Yes I am! Everything you do is wonderful to everyone and what I try to do is never wonderful to everyone! I wish someone would appreciate me, just this once! I WISH!

There is an old saying "be careful what you wish for," because no sooner Jada said those words, a rope popped up from the rabbit hole, lassoed both Jada and Jimmy's arms, and yanked them through the hole.

When they had disappeared, Erik came around the corner looking for them. All he found was Jimmy's shoes. He picked up the shoes and looked around, thinking they might be nearby, but they weren't.

Erik: Guys? Where'd you go?

-000000-

In the tunnel of the rabbit hole, Jimmy and Jada were both pulled deeper and deeper into the underground, both screaming. Up ahead, they saw the Warner Brothers portal and as they squeezed right through it, sparkles shimmered around them, transforming them. They fell through the sky and landed in Looney Tune Land with a big thud that shook the ground, briefly.

Yosemite Sam was the reason they were dragged down into Looney Tune Land as he reeled back the rope he used to pull the Karmel siblings into the cartoon world. Jimmy and Jada stood up, shaken and dizzy from the fall. They were both seeing birds for a minute when they saw Bugs standing under the tree, greeting them.

Bugs: Uh, look out for that first step, kids. It's a real lulu.

Jimmy: Bugs Bunny?

Jada: No – way!

Bugs: Eh, you were expecting maybe the Easter Bunny?

Jimmy: You're a cartoon. You're not real.

Bugs: Not real, eh? If I weren't real could I do this?

Bugs grabbed Jimmy and gave him a big kiss like he did in his cartoons. Jada started laughing.

Jimmy: (wipes his face) I don't see anything funny about it.

Jada: Are you for real?

Bugs: Just as real as you, toots.

Jada: Oh my God! Bugs, my name's Jada. It's an honor to meet you in person! (shakes Bugs' hand)

Jada had forgotten about being sad earlier and was very excited and happy to meet Bugs. It was then Jimmy noticed Jada's appearance.

Jimmy: Um, sis…you look…umm…you don't look human anymore.

Jada: What are you talking about – Aah! (notices Jimmy's appearance) You're a cat!

Jimmy: And so are you!

Bugs: You look like big cats to me.

Jimmy and Jada Karmel were transformed into jaguars. Jimmy was a dark brown jaguar with dark brown spots, but he still had dark hair on his head, but he wore different clothes. He wore a blue hooded sweatshirt with jeans and was barefoot. But he also looked physically fit and handsome. Jada was a tan yellow jaguar with brown spots, but she still had her dark brown hair on her head. She also wore a red shirt with blue jeans and was barefoot. And she looked very slim and very pretty.

Jada: Oh my God! We're cartoons!

Jimmy: How did this happen?

Bugs: Eh, when you went through that portal, you were transformed.

Jada: I have to admit, this jaguar look is definitely my style.

At that moment, Elmer Fudd looked out of a barber shop with Foghorn Leghorn.

Elmer: Oh, look! Is that them?

Sylvester: (from a manhole) Oh boy!

Granny: Aren't they adorable?

Taz: (comes out of mailbox) Basketball!

High up in a tree in his nest, Tweety looked down and saw the two newcomers.

Tweety: I tawt I taw...I did; I did see two jaggywars.

The Looney Tunes surrounded Jimmy and Jada with looks of interest.

Porky: P-P-Pardon me, but we're s-s-so happy to have you here at such d-d-difficult times.

Foghorn: Kids, I say, kids welcome to Looney Tune Land!

Jimmy: Uh, thanks.

Pepe: (to Jada) Bonjour Mademoiselle. I have never met a lady so attractive.

Sylvester: (pushes Pepe away) Beat it you little squirt! (to Jada) Excuse me, stranger. New to these parts?

Then Wile shoved Sylvester aside, then holding his hand out for a handshake which Jada shook. But then, Roadrunner appeared, pushing Wile aside, checking out both kids, and then made a meep meep in their faces.

Jada: (giggles) I think he's trying to say hello.

Jimmy: Uh, hi?

Taz and Speedy looked over the two kids. Speedy shook Jimmy's hand while Taz gave Jada flowers. But then, Daffy arrived, shoving the toons aside, and was dressed up as a doctor to check up on the guests.

Daffy: Back up! Let the doctor take a look.

He pulled a lever, and Jimmy and Jada were shot right up into the sky and stopped in midair.

Daffy: Oops. A little high.

Jimmy: (shakes his head) Oh no.

Daffy: Going down!

He pulled down the lever and the two felines fell screaming and landed back on the ground. The toons held up score cards at their landing.

Daffy: So, what do you say we go for a little spin?

He spun the chair around, making both cats feel dizzy. Daffy looked through their ears to see if they were clear.

Daffy: Now let's see what we got inside here.

Bugs: (from the other side of Jimmy's ear) Yodelayheehoo!

Then Daffy placed thermometers in their both of the kids' mouths.

Daffy: Say ah!

The thermometers exploded and he stamped their foreheads that said 'A-OK.'

Daffy: Alright! They're okay!

Jimmy: If he ever does that to us again, I'm gonna punch his face in! Now could somebody please tell us what's going on here?!

Bugs: Why, I thought you'd never ask. You see these aliens come from outer space and want to make us slaves for their theme park. Eh, what do we care; they're little. So we challenged them to a basketball game. But then they show up and they ain't so little; THEY'RE HUGE! We need to beat these guys, because they're talking about slavery. They'll make us do stand-up comedy, the same jokes every night for all eternity. We're gonna be locked up like wild animals and be trotted out to perform in front of a bunch of low-brow, bug-eyed, fat-headed, humor challenged aliens! Eh, what I'm trying to say is: WE NEED YOUR HEEEELLP!

Jada: I'm sorry to hear that, but why are you telling us this and why do you need our help?

Bugs: I've been watching you kids. Your both real good on the court in the park.

Jada: Wait! You think we're good at basketball?

Bugs: That's what I said.

Jada: Even me?

Bugs: You too, kid.

Jimmy: But I already quit basketball!

Bugs: Right, and I've quit being a Shakespearean actor. (holds up rabbit skull)

Jada: I didn't quit and I never did. So I'll help be happy to help you guys.

Jimmy: What?! Jada, are you nuts? You wanna go play against some weirdoes from another planet? You won't stand a chance against them!

Jada: How much could they know about basketball? They're from another planet! Besides, we watched the Looney Tunes on TV when we were younger. We gotta help them out.

Jimmy: No way! Besides, if dad finds out about this-

Jada: I don't give a dang about what dad thinks! He never understands! He doesn't even know where we are, so who cares!

Jimmy: Just how willingly you are to help the Looney Tunes?

Jada: Very much. These guys have been my favorite cartoon characters since childhood, it'll be like seeing a part of my childhood taken away if they get taken to…to…uh, where exactly did those aliens come from, Bugs?

Bugs: Some theme park planet called Moron Mountain. They came here since yesterday in a spaceship.

Jada: Hmm. Could it be the same spaceship we saw yesterday? Yes! That must be it!

Jimmy: What are you talking about?

Jada: That UFO we saw yesterday, it was the aliens' spaceship! And maybe their arrival is what caused that Roadrunner cartoon to stop so suddenly!

Jimmy: You're kidding.

Jada: You saw the evidence as I did! Come on Jimmy, I know you liked the Looney Tunes when you were a kid as much as I do. Do you want to see them tortured with cruelty by aliens?

For a minute, Jimmy was pondering about his answer.

-000000-

Back in the park in the real world, Liam was looking down into the rabbit hole where Erik showed him where he had found Jimmy's shoes, thinking they might be down there, which they were.

Liam: Jimmy? It's your buddy, Liam. I need you to come now, ok? Because your dad's looking for you guys.

Erik: (rolls his eyes) You'll look pretty stupid if you keep talking into that hole.

Elsewhere, Mr. Karmel went back to the parking lot right after he had searched the whole park for Jimmy and Jada, but he couldn't find them anywhere. Erik had dragged Liam back to the parking lot where Mr. Karmel was waiting.

Mr. Karmel: Did you find them?

Liam: No sir.

Erik: We searched this whole park from top to bottom.

Mr. Karmel: Where the heck are they?

Erik: You think they're alright. I hate to leave them like this.

Liam: If I know Jimmy, I'm sure he's fine.

Erik: Maybe they were trying to get away from you.

Mr. Karmel: What do you mean, kid?

Erik: You were really pathetic towards Jada. It could be your fault they're gone.

Mr. Karmel: It's not my fault! They didn't run away to get away from me! They could still be around here somewhere!

Erik: (scoffs) Yeah, right. How are you gonna explain that to your wife?

Mr. Karmel: Leave my wife out of this! Now get in the car!

The two boys got inside the van and Mr. Karmel drove them out of the parking lot and out of the park.

-000000-

Back in Looney Tune Land, the toons led Jimmy and Jada into the gymnasium.

Jimmy: Look, I wanna help, but I told my dad I'm quitting basketball.

Bugs: Eh, you won't have to quit once you work with us. Look at our facilities!

The two jaguar siblings stared at the gym in shock and disgust. It was messy and trashed.

Daffy: (holds a hoop) We got hoops! (hoop breaks and he falls)

Elmer: We got weights!

Taz lifted a weight but a piece fell on the Goofy Gophers and it toppled, carrying Taz with it.

Sylvester: We've got balls!

He showed them a locker and opened it, but a variety of balls buried him. Jada giggled. Jimmy rolled his eyes.

Jimmy: Sure you do. This place is a mess. It's even worse than my room.

Daffy: Mess? You're worried about a little mess? There's nothing a little spit shine wouldn't fix. Spit Shine!

Sylvester: Spit Shine!

The toons started spitting on the floor. Taz grabbed two mops and did his signature spin. As he spun around, he cleaned the whole gym, making it look brand new.

Taz: Lemony fresh!

Jimmy: You guys are nuts...and disgusting.

Porky: Correction, we're the Looney Tunes.

Daffy: And as exclusive property and trademark of Warner Brothers Inc.

He held up his butt to show a WB logo, kissing the logo with a big smooch.

Suddenly they heard a rumbling noise. Nawt burst in through the door with a snarl, followed by Pound with a roar. Bang and Bupkus broke through the double door.

Bupkus: I'm here!

Blanko: (enters) Me too! (hits a basketball hoop and covers his face) That hurt!

The Monstars approached the two jaguars, growling with interest.

Jimmy: Who are these guys?

Bugs: Well, remember the tiny aliens I told you about?

He pointed at the Monstars, indicating that those Monstars _were_ the tiny aliens. Jimmy and Jada glanced nervously at each other with a silent "Oh."

Pound: You've heard of the Dream Team, well we're the Mean Team, furballs.

Bupkus: Furballs!

Jimmy: Furballs?

Nawt: We're the Monstars: M-O-N...um?

Pound: I ain't seen you cats around here. Where are you from?

Jada: Um…we're new in town!

Pound: Heard you a professional in basketball. Let's see what you got, boy!

He tossed ball at Jimmy, but Jimmy would not play against these creeps.

Jimmy: I don't play basketball anymore. (tosses the ball back to Pound)

Bupkus: "I don't play basketball anymore."

The Monstars laughed at that comment.

Bang: Maybe you're chicken.

He started flapping his arms and clucking. Foghorn tried to come at the kids' defense.

Foghorn: I say, I resemble that remark!

Jimmy: You calling me chicken, chimp?

Pound: Hey! Come here!

Pound grabbed Jimmy and made him into the shape of a basketball. Pound tossed him to Nawt and dribbled him. He tossed Jimmy away to Bang, who caught him, and dunked him so hard the glass from the basketball hope broke. Jimmy bounced and moaned until he came back to his normal shape. The toons and Jada looked at him with pity as Jimmy returned to his normal shape.

Pound: Hey everybody! Look at your hero now!

Foghorn: You ok, son?

Jimmy: I think so. (glares at the Monstars) You guys are making a big mistake.

Bang: You're all washed up, kitty boy!

Jimmy: Kitty boy?

Tweety: He is not washed up! Jimmy's the greatest ever!

Bang: Shut up.

He flicked Tweety against the wall and slid to the ground. Jada gently picked him up in her paws as Tweety moaned in pain.

Tweety: My poor little cranium.

Jada: You ok?

Blanko: Yeah, are you ok? (Bang and Bupkus growl at him) Whoops.

Tweety: You're not scared of them, are you kids?

Jada glanced at the Monstars, who gave her evil grins. Furious and angered by the treatment the Monstars gave Tweety and for how they treated her brother, Jada, after handing Tweety over to Jimmy, whirled around to confront the bullies.

Jada: Are. You. Kidding. Me! You just hurt a harmless little birdie and you beat up my big brother! You guys are nothing but a bunch of lousy, freaking, son of a-

Daffy: Whoa, whoa, hey! Watch the language!

Bang: Oooh. Like we're really scared of you. What are you gonna do about it, cute stuff?

Jada: When we meet again in the big game, I'm sending you freaks on a one way trip to the moon!

The Monstars only laughed and jeered at her.

Bupkus: You call yourself a basketball player? Heh! You're not good enough! You're a girl!

Those words made Jada remember how her dad and Liam mistreated her. She also remembered how Alice was always rude to her during soccer. This made her angrier than ever. Her temper grew, her whole body turned red, now ready to explode like the thermometer Daffy gave her earlier.

Jada: I AM GOOD ENOUGH TO BE A PROFESSIONAL BASKETBALL PLAYER! YOU GUYS ARE HORRIBLE PLAYERS! YOU THINK YOU'RE SO SPECIAL BY BULLYING THESE TOONS, BEATING UP MY BROTHER, AND HURTING TWEETY! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO JUDGE SOMEONE WHEN YOU THINK THEY'RE NOT GOOD ENOUGH! YOU BETTER STAY OUT OF OUR WAY IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU! NOW GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE I CLAW YOUR EYEBALLS OUT!

Her loud and mighty voice was like a strong wind as it blew the Monstars away and out the door. The toons looked at Jada in awe. They had never seen anyone stick up for them before, nor show that kind of nerve to stand up to those Monstars.

Jada: I am not scared of those Monstars. How about it, Jimmy? Are you gonna leave and let these toons suffer under the harsh bullying from those gorillas?

The toons looked at Jimmy, worried about what his answer might be. Jimmy stood up, with Tweety on his shoulder, and gave a look of confidence to his younger sister.

Jimmy: Let's play some basketball.

The toons cheered and Jada smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

In the real world, Charles Barkley was humiliated on a basketball court by a bunch of girls, the rest of the NBA players went to see doctors and psychiatrists. No one could find out what was wrong on them. At the park, Frankie had been told of the situation by Erik, so he went to the park to try and dig into the golf hole to try and find Jimmy and Jada.

But down in Looney Tune Land, the toons were in the gym practicing for the game. But they were doing what they would normally do in their cartoons. Yosemite Sam fired his guns, Foghorn was whacking Barnyard Dog's butt, Pepe pranced after Penelope, and Taz was spinning as usual. Daffy lost a bunch of feathers on his butt. Wile E. Coyote gets his hands on a basketball after it bounced off Daffy's head, but Roadrunner stole it from him and meeped, meeped at him. Roadrunner raced around the room, spinning around Jimmy, and raced off into a painted image of the desert. An angry Wile tried to go after him, but he ran smacked face into the painted image and it rolled up, wrapping up Wile in the process. Jada pulled Wile out and brushed him off.

Jada: You really should be careful when it comes to catching Roadrunners; otherwise you'll keep injuring yourself.

Wile: Don't worry, Madame. I am always careful. Those injuries are just a case of bad luck, by the cause of that little swab!

Jada: Whoa! You just talked! Usually, your silent in the cartoons.

Wile: True, but I only speak when I'm working with Bugs Bunny. Does it bother you that I can talk?

Jada: Oh no it's perfect. It's nice to hear your voice. I like it.

Jimmy: OK! Isn't there anyone here who knows how to play basketball?

The door opened and a pretty, slim, peach and cream colored, blond haired, female bunny named Lola entered the gym.

Lola: Um, I have!

Jada: Where did you come from?

Lola: I heard that you're practicing for a big game. I'd like to try out for the team.

Jimmy: Who is that?

Bugs: (love-struck) The rabbit of my dreams! Muscles of steel…fur as soft as silk…brave as a lion! I love her! I…(chokes)…love her!

The girl bunny smiled and held her hand for a handshake, introducing herself to Bugs.

Lola: Hi. My name is Lola Bunny.

Bugs: (shakes her hand eagerly) Lola!

Lola: (giggles) Yes?

Bugs: Hello, my name is…(belches) BUGS!

Lola chuckled while Bugs, embarrassed, cleared his throat.

Bugs: You wanna play a little one on one, doll?

Hearing that word, Lola's eyes burned with anger while Bugs, not knowing this, had hearts in his eyes.

Lola: DOLL?!

Bugs: Uh-huh!

Lola: On the court…BUGS.

Bugs: Sure!

He rushed over to join her on their little one on one game.

Tweety: Ooh. She's hot.

Everyone watched as Lola dribbled the ball with ease while Bugs got into position.

Lola: ready?

Bugs: Yes.

He tried to catch the ball as she ran around him in circles.

Bugs: I got it! I got it!

But he got all tied up as Lola dribbled the ball and leapt up in the air and dunked the ball into the basket.

Jimmy: Whoa! That girl's got some skills.

As Lola seductively approached Bugs, he glanced up at her.

Bugs: Yes?

She brought his head close to her face.

Lola: Don't ever call me...doll.

Bugs: Check! (drops to the floor)

She smiled as she walked towards the exit while the other toons were mesmerized by her.

Lola: Hey, nice playing with you.

Jada: Hey, uh, Miss Lola, if you want to you can join our team! Your skills are incredible!

Lola looked back at Jada and smiled while giving her a slight nod, before she exited the gym.

Jimmy: Real smooth, Casanova.

Bugs: Eh, she's obviously nuts about me.

Jimmy: Obviously. Now come back to reality, Bugs.

Bugs: So, what do you think of our team, kids?

Jimmy: I think you'd better pack your bags for Moron Mountain.

Jada: (irritated) Jimmy! They just need a little more practice! We gotta help them! I am not turning my back on them!

Bugs: Yeah, you heard your sister! You gotta help us! Pile it on, crack the whip, we'll do whatever you say!

Jimmy: Ok, where's the ball? (Pepe gives him the ball) You guys are getting a little out of control with basketball. Let me show how to do some drills.

But he fell to the floor when the sleeve of his pants was caught on the floor.

Jimmy: Can anyone lend me a pair of sneakers?

Bugs: Uhhh, sneakers?

The rabbit looked down at his feet. Neither he or any of the toons were wearing sneakers.

Tweety: Sorry!

Jimmy: Well someone will have to go to our house and pick up my basketball stuff.

Daffy: Your house? In 3D land?

Jimmy: Yes. And while you're there, keep out of mom and dad's sight. I don't wanna think about how they'll react if they find you and Bugs in our house.

Daffy: Bugs is coming too?

Jimmy: Yeah, someone's gotta keep an eye on you, Daffy. And while you're there, you can get my old junior high school uniform for my sister to wear.

Jada: Thanks. But, you haven't worn that outfit in years. It probably stinks by now.

Looney Tunes: Ewww!

Jimmy: Hey! I'm sure mom washed it.

Sylvester: Sure.

Jimmy: She does! Come on, guys!

The toons, even Jada, just walked away.

-000000-

That night in the real world, Bugs and Daffy were tunneling underground to get to Jimmy and Jada's house.

Daffy: The view back here stinks!

He stopped suddenly when he bumped into Bugs.

Daffy: Now what?

Bugs: We're right in front of the Karmel house.

Daffy: I know that.

Bugs: Shh! Ok, let's go this way.

Daffy: I say let's go that way.

Bugs: He just never learns.

Sighing, Bugs tunneled to the house doorstep while Daffy tunneled to the Johnson's backyard.

Daffy: Now let's see, I must be very close.

He flicked on a lighter to see where he was, only to find himself face to face with the Charles the bulldog, who growled at Daffy.

Daffy: Mother.

While the dog was attacking Daffy from inside the doghouse, Bugs managed to get himself into the Karmel house with no problem.

Bugs: Nice digs. (knock at the door) Well, well. I wonder who that could be.

He opened the door and Daffy fell in, all beat up from the dog.

Daffy: (dazed) Twinkle, twinkle, little star. (falls to the floor)

Bugs: Shh! Everyone's sleeping!

Daffy: (gets up) I know that!

Bugs: C'mon. We got to find Jimmy's basketball stuff.

They searched the house peeking in from door to door to different parts of the house.

Bugs: Nope! Nothing here.

Daffy: Nope! Ah, what a very nice dining set.

Bugs: Nuh-uh! Not here. Let's look upstairs.

Daffy: (sarcastic) Yes, oh fearless leader.

The first room they came upon was Jada's bedroom. They noticed two Michael Jordan and Looney Tunes posters on the wall and figurines of Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck on the shelf.

Daffy: I don't look like that, do I?

Bugs: Eh, you're a real doll, Daffy.

They both searched through her chest of drawers until Daffy pulled out a bra.

Daffy: What are these? Ear warmers?

Bugs: (sarcastic) Yeah, they're ear warmers. Now put 'em back.

Then Daffy found Jada's diary. Deviously, he peered inside to read what Jada had written in her diary. The line was, "Dear Diary, today I got a B in Algebra. Dad says I need to stop playing basketball and start studying. He thinks he's right in knowing what's best for me when he's wrong. He never appreciates me, just like the kids at school don't appreciate me. When I played against Jimmy in soccer at gym, he keeps getting a higher score and my teammates think I'm worthless. But heck, it was funny when I kicked that ball in his groin. I feel like Daffy Duck or Sylvester the Cat or Wile E. Coyote because I know how it feels to be a loser and to feel jealous that someone is better than me. I sympathize with them."

Daffy's lower lip trembled and his eyes got teary. No one has ever said anything nice about him before. Who would've known that a hot girl like her could lead an unpopular and miserable lifestyle, just like him, along with his two buddies. But he didn't know that Bugs was overlooking his shoulder and reading the diary as well, until he felt Bugs' whiskers touch his cheek, causing him to squeal in fright.

Bugs: Would you be quiet!

Daffy: Your whiskers are in my face!

Bugs: You know it's not nice to read someone's diary.

Daffy: I can't help it. You know, I've never met a babe who likes me. You see what she wrote on me?

Bugs: It's not that she likes you; she knows how it feels to be a loser. Huh. I never knew that poor girl was living a rough life.

Daffy: She seemed pretty tough when she gave those Monstars a taste of their own medicine.

Bugs: You gotta hand it to her, that girl's got nerve. Well, nothing in here. Let's check the next room.

The next room they came to was little Jessica's room. Daffy gave a slight gasp.

Daffy: Oh!

Bugs: Shh!

Daffy: Sorry. You think she's got enough toys?

Jessica's eyes opened when she heard voices. She looked to see Bugs and Daffy's shadows on the wall.

Bugs: Speaking of toys, you know all those mugs and t-shirts and lunch boxes without pictures on them?

Daffy: Yeah.

Bugs: You ever seen any money from all that stuff?

Jessica sat up to see Bugs and Daffy, in person, leave her room and go to the trophy room that held Jimmy's basketball trophies and medals.

Daffy: Not a cent.

Bugs: Me neither.

Daffy: It's a crying shame. We gotta get new agents, we're getting screwed.

Jessica crept out of her bedroom, watching Bugs and Daffy disappear in Jimmy's bedroom, with a big smile on her face.

Bugs: We have found big brother's bedroom! Let's spread out and search!

Daffy: Yes, sahib. (bows) Oh brother.

He mumbled to himself as he opened a closet door and starting searching. Bugs just ignored him and looked around when he found a bad he could use for carrying stuff.

Bugs: Hmm. This could be useful. Ah-ha.

As Daffy searched through the drawers of clothes, Bugs found Jimmy's high school basketball uniform.

Bugs: Oh, the uniform. (puts uniform in bag) Now, where's his other outfit for his sister? Where are you? (sees it on closet shelf) Eureka! Come to papa.

Bugs climbed up the pile of clothing that tumbled out from the closet to reach for the old uniform in a box on the high shelf. But Bugs was having a hard time trying to get up the shelf.

Daffy: What a fuzz foot. You're so clumsy.

Bugs finally made it to the top and dropped the box into the bag below, which Daffy held out for him.

Bugs: Catch, featherhead!

Daffy: Thanks!

Bugs: (climbs down) Well, time to go.

Daffy: Did we get everything?

They heard a loud thug from behind the door and they both froze in their tracks.

Bugs/Daffy: We're caught!

But no one came inside the room. It was suddenly quiet.

Bugs: Who's out there?

Daffy: Ok, ok, I'll check.

He opened the door and was face to face with Charles the dog, who growled at Daffy, who slammed the door in the dog's face.

Daffy: I found an angry bulldog.

The dog rammed the door down, crushing Daffy painfully.

Daffy: The pain! (hides behind Bugs) I'm right behind you, pal.

The bulldog approached the toons, snarling viciously.

Bugs: That's none too reassuring. Nice puppy.

Daffy: (holds out bone) How about a bone?

The door opened a bit, and Jessica and Jason looked in to see that Bugs and Daffy were in trouble.

Daffy: No dice.

Bugs: (holds out ham) How about a nice holiday ham?

But the dog was only interested in tearing the rabbit and the duck to pieces as he stepped closer.

Bugs: He ain't buying it! Can't we talk this over!

Daffy: Down, Beethoven!

Bugs: Oooh. The kids are here.

The door flew open, and Jessica and Jason rushed into the room. Jason smacked the dog away with a shirt.

Jason: Get back, Charles! Leave them alone! Shoo, shoo! Go home! Bad dog!

The dog whimpered as he left the room.

Jessica: Are you ok?

Bugs: Eh, thanks kiddies.

Daffy: (sarcastically) Yeah, thanks. That is the last time I am ever working with dogs or children!

Jason: What are you doing with Jimmy's clothes?

Bugs: Well, eh, you see the Looney Tunes have a big basketball game coming up and your brother and sister are gonna play.

Jason: All right!

Daffy: And they were transformed into a couple of cartoon kitties.

Jessica: Wow!

Bugs: Yeah, but don't tell anyone.

Daffy: Not even to your parents.

Jason and Jessica nodded, then later watched from the window as Bugs and Daffy left the house and jumped back into the hole where they came from.


	7. Chapter 7

During the night while the NBA players went to a fortune teller to try and figure out what was wrong with them, Ruth and Frankie had snuck out into the park to try and look for Jimmy and Jada.

Frankie: I know you're out here somewhere guys! I don't know where, but you need to come out now!

Ruth: Will you be quiet? Do you wanna attract the cops?

Suddenly, they heard someone coming. Ruth and Frankie hid behind a garbage bin when two shadows from the other side of the hilltop came closer. Bugs and Daffy had just left the Karmel house and were heading back to Looney Tune Land.

Daffy: You better hope those Karmel kids still know how to play hoops!

Bugs: You and me both, brother.

Daffy: Listen, how's this for a new team name? The Ducks!

Bugs: Please. What kind of Mickey Mouse organization would name their team The Ducks?

Daffy: So sue me, it's just a suggestion!

With those words, Bugs and Daffy jumped into the rabbit hole and vanished. Ruth and Frankie stared in awe and shock.

Frankie: Is that what I think I saw or am I dreaming?

Ruth: We might as well follow them. What have we got to lose?

Then, with hesitation, Ruth and Frankie jumped into the rabbit hole.

-000000-

At the gym, Daffy, Porky, Taz, Foghorn, Sylvester, Tweety, Wile, and Lola were using a TV and moving along to an exercise instructor on screen. Bugs stuck his head out from the door to the locker room.

Bugs: Eh guys?

Looney Tunes: Yes?

Bugs: Look who's finally ready to play.

As he stepped back and opened the door, Jimmy and Jada walked out. Jimmy was wearing his high school basketball uniform and Jada was wearing her brother's old junior high basketball uniform, which fitted her perfectly. The toons stared at them with looks of awe.

Jimmy: Now step aside and let us show you how it's done.

Brother and sister showed the toons some moves and dunked the ball into the basket without missing. The toons were impresses as they clapped and cheered.

_**Said I wanna fly like an eagle**_

_**To the sea**_

_**Fly like an eagle**_

_**Let my spirit carry me**_

_**I wanna fly**_

_**Fly right into the future**_

_**Time keeps on slipping, slipping, slipping**_

_**Into the future**_

Jada: You guys got it? (toons nod) Good! Now show us what you got.

Together, Jimmy and Jada, and rest of the Looney gang worked on some drills together. Slowly, the toons began to show some improvement, and a bond was beginning to develop between them.

_**Let me fly like an eagle**_

_**To the sea**_

_**Fly like an eagle**_

_**Let my spirit carry me**_

_**I wanna fly**_

_**Fly right into the future**_

But the fun was suddenly interrupted when two unknown creatures crashed through the roof and into the floor. Everyone was startled; they didn't know who it was. All they could see in the smoke and ashes were two strange shadows climbing out of the hole. As the dust cleared, there stood a black-footed nerdy ferret with red-brown hair and wore glasses, and a pretty fruit bat with curly blonde hair. Daffy and Sylvester started to freak out.

Daffy: Aaaah! Monsters! Somebody do something! Call the Exterminators!

Jimmy and Jada stared at the pretty bat and nerdy ferret in recognition.

Sylvester: Stay back! I've got claws! I'll use them to-

Jada: Guys wait! It's ok! They're friends of ours!

Daffy/Sylvester: (disbelief) Friends?!

The ferret and the bat looked at the two jaguars for a minute, and then recognition deemed on them.

Frankie: Jimmy? Jada?

Ruth: Is it really you?

Jada: In the flesh, or in the fur as you put it.

Excitement and relief swept over the bat and the ferret as they rushed forward to scoop up the two jaguars in a big hug.

Frankie: It's really you! Oh thank God you're alive!

Jimmy: Frankie, don't hug me.

Frankie: Sorry. (releases them)

Ruth: I was so worried about you, Jada! I heard you were gone missing! By the way, you look nice as a leopard.

Jada: I'm a jaguar. Can't you tell the difference? And thanks.

Jimmy: What are you two doing here anyway?

Ruth: We were looking for you! You gotta come home!

Jada: We're not going home. We're helping our friends in their basketball game.

Ruth and Frankie glanced at the Looney Tunes, who just gave them friendly faces and waved hello. The bat and the ferret glanced blank stares for a second.

Frankie: Uh guys, you know that your friends are cartoon characters?

Jada: Yeah. So?

Frankie: No. If it doesn't bother you, it doesn't bother me. Let me help in your basketball game! I can help you!

Ruth: And I want in on this too!

Jimmy: But what can you do?

Frankie: I mean, I'm not as tall or fast as you, but…I'm slow.

Sylvester: And nerdy.

Daffy: And a dork.

Jada: (to Daffy and Sylvester, harshly) Quit it, boys!

Frankie: I'll do anything for you! Anything!

Jimmy: Anything? Ok, you can sit right here.

He took Frankie and Ruth to the bench, where Frankie nearly sat on Tweety, who blew a raspberry at the nerdy ferret.

Frankie: (claps) Alright, let's go team!

Ruth: I guess our job is to take of someone who gets hurt.

Granny: I'm a cheerleader.

Frankie frowned when he learned he was gonna be a cheerleader while Ruth snickered.

Ruth: But you need a name for your team. Haven't you picked a name yet?

Lola: How about "Toon Squad?"

Jada: I like it. What do you guys think?

The other toons nodded in agreement. Daffy sighed in agreement, upset about not having the name The Ducks as a team name.

-000000-

Throughout the day to afternoon after next day's practice, the kids decided to explore the rest of Looney Tune Land for fun, or to hang out and get to know the toons.

_**In the middle of the night, you got me thinking about baby**_

_**Got me dreaming about you baby**_

Wile was trying to build super rocket blades to help him in the big game tomorrow. But the pieces didn't fit well and they fell apart. Jada saw this and attempted to help him. At first, Wile scoffed at the thought of a girl building super rocket blades, but he was immediately stunned to see how she put them together.

_**All that I had, baby it's yours**_

_**Baby it's yours, forever and ever baby**_

When Wile attempted to try out the rocket blades, they went too fast and he crashed into a wall. Concerned, Jada took his head into her arms, checking for injuries. The coyote slowly opened his eyes and he gazed up into the jaguar girl's sparkling eyes. They way she looked at him and held him, it sent a spark through the coyote's body, giving her a small smile to let her know he was ok, until Roadrunner came up from behind and meeped loudly in his ear, snapping him back to reality. Wile glared at Roadrunner when he sped away, while Jada giggled.

_**All I want is to be with you**_

_**All of my days**_

_**All I want, all I need**_

Elsewhere, Frankie was challenging Taz for a race while practicing Taz's famous tornado spin, although Frankie messed up and bumped into a few solid objects, he still enjoyed it. Ruth and Speedy were doing the Mexican Hat dance Speedy was teaching her. Jimmy was still practicing on the basketball court with Foghorn and Porky. During practice, Jimmy tripped on his on tail, collided with Porky, and they tumbled into the brush. Foghorn checked to see if they were alright, for when their heads popped out, leaves on their heads and twigs in their ears, Foghorn laughed loudly. Jimmy and Porky took one look at one another, and they too laughed.

_**All I want is to be with you**_

_**All of my days**_

_**All I want**_

_**Yeah, yeah**_

_**Anything to turn you on**_

_**I'll be giving it to you baby**_

_**You don't have to worry baby**_

As Jada was walking back to Bugs' mansion, she saw Sylvester chasing Tweety around the corner. But Sylvester tripped on a dent in the sidewalk and fell right on top of Jada. The two felines stared, and blushed, for their noses barely touched, until Jada pushed Sylvester off her body. Both chuckled nervously, that was pretty awkward for them. Tweety laughed at Sylvester's embarrassing moment, and Sylvester continued his chase for Tweety.

_**All that I had, baby it's yours**_

**_Baby it's yours, forever and ever_ **

That night, the Looney Tunes were at Bugs' mansion. Jimmy was entertaining them with stories from either his past or what happened to him months ago. Elmer would sometimes pat Jimmy on the back or Yosemite Sam would laugh out loud.

_**All I want is to be with you**_

_**All of my days**_

_**All I want, all I need**_

On the basketball court outside, Lola decided to play with Jada, by stealing the ball, having Jada chase her around, have her try to reach the ball, and have her purposely smack the ball into the basket. The two girls laughed, enjoying their little game together.

_**All I want is to be with you**_

_**All of my days**_

_**All I want**_

_**Yeah, yeah**_

That night, the Looney Tunes left for their homes for the night. Jada and Ruth slept on the couch, Jimmy slept by the fireplace, and Frankie slept on the Bugs Bunny carpet. Bugs and Daffy covered them with blankets to keep them warm.

Bugs: You know Daffy, these kids are really something to be around. And I think your going soft on them, which is hardly you.

Daffy: What do you mean soft? The nerdy ferret I can live with, the fruit bat's ok, the girl I like, but Jimmy I'm not too sure. Can he really make a basket against those monsters?

Bugs: We'll wait and see tomorrow. And when you mentioned the girl you like, I think you mean Jada.

Daffy: I didn't I like as "in love" I meant it as in...admiration.

Bugs: (smirks) Sure you do, Daffy. Sure you do.

_**All I want, all I need**_

_**Is you in my life**_

_**Loving me**_

_**All I want, all I need**_

_**Is you in my life**_

_**Loving me**_

But they didn't notice Nawt had seen this touching moment and he left with a sneer.


	8. Chapter 8

In the real world, the authorities decided to close down basketball for the season believing a disease was the cause for the players' strange awkward moves. And the Karmels were getting worried about their missing kids.

But that night in Looney Tune Land, toons were stuck in traffic trying to get to the stadium for the big basketball game, the fight for the toons' freedom. In the locker room, Lola wrapped tape around her hand, Bugs put his shorts on, Elmer Fudd wrapped a blue headband around his forehead, and Taz tried to get into his uniform, only to spin and tear it up, making him look frightening. Wile was slamming his fists at a large punching bag, Sylvester and Tweety were jumping rope, and Tweety put black marks on his cheek, to make him look serious. Daffy wore a ridiculous costume to try and look heroic.

Daffy: Just get out of my way.

Jimmy and Jada were wearing their own Toon Squad uniforms. Jimmy wore a blue headband around his forehead and two wristbands on his wrists. Jada's outfit was like Lola's making her look sexy and her hair was pulled back in a ponytail.

Jimmy: Everybody ready?

Looney Tunes: Yes sir!

Jimmy: Let's go!

In the stadium, toons were cheering before the game started. Swackhammer was seated in a booth with a good view, and the Nerdluck slaves were watching.

Swackhammer: I like it! I can see everything here.

Inside the announcement box, the announcer was asleep, but Hubie and Bertie grabbed a hold of the microphone and decided to do the announcing.

Bertie: Okey-doke, ready to go?

Hubie: Yeah, yeah. Sure, sure. Riot! Ahem! (big voice) Ladies and gentlemen. The starting line-up for the Toon Squad! Standing 2 ft. 4, the wonder of down under, the Tazmanian Devil!

Taz made his entrance, tossing two basketballs into the air, then grabbing them with his mouth, popping them in the process, then spun off.

Hubie: At small forward standing a scintillating 3 ft. 2, the Heartthrob of the Hoops, Lola Bunny!

The audience hooted, cheered, and whistled at her. Lola received a ball from a fan, dribbled and tossed it, and spun it on her finger.

Hubie: At power forward, the Quackster of the Court, Daffy Duck!

Daffy: (comes out) Thank you, thank you!

But the audience remained silent and the only sounds being made was a cricket chirping, but someone was clapping, which was Jada.

Daffy: (sarcastically) Very funny. Let's all laugh at the duck!

Hubie: And the point guard, standing 3 ft. 3, 4 ft. If you include the ears, Co-captain of the Toon Squad, the Doctor of Delight, Bugs Bunny!

The audience was clapping We Will Rock You in the process. Everyone held up a sign that said WE LOVE BUGS while they put headbands of gray ears on their heads. Bugs was underneath the floor of the gym and he popped out.

Bugs: Thank you, thank you!

The only ones booing at him were the Nerdlucks, who were watching with Swackhammer.

Hubie: And now, the coach and the player of the Toon Squad, brother and sister with popular talents, two cartoon lovers, James and Jada Jaguar!

Jimmy and Jada ran out to their teammates with the audience cheering them on. The girls in the audience swooned over Jimmy, who winked at them. The boys whistled and hooted over Jada, who waved and blew kisses to the audience.

Swackhammer: Who? Are _they_ Looney Tunes?

Nerdluck: (stammers) Uh-well perhaps...

The Toon Squad gathered into a huddle. Jimmy and Jada put their paws out and the toons placed their paws on top of theirs.

Jimmy: You guys ready for this?

Daffy: Let's take it to the rack, Jack!

Tweety: Those Monstars will wish they've never been born!

Jimmy: Guys, let's just go out there and have fun!

Jada: And remember, we're all in this together!

Looney Tunes: YEAH!

Hubie: The challengers for the ultimate game, all the way from Moron Mountain, the Monstars!

The toons turned around to see the five horrid Monstars stomping out and show off, with the Nerdlucks cheering and the audience booing. The Monstars glared at Jimmy and Jada, who glared back at them.

Bang: What are you looking at?

Pound growled at Taz, who passed out. Jimmy walked to the center of the court with Blanko.

Blanko: Cool outfit.

Marvin the Martian, who was the referee, walked up with the ball as Jimmy and Blanko looked down on him.

Marvin: Ready?

The buzzer started as he tossed the ball into the air and Blanko and Jimmy jumped up to reach it. Jimmy smacked the ball away from him easily and Bugs caught it.

Bugs: I got, I got it! I got the ball, I got the ball!

But Bang backhanded Bugs really hard, sending him to the floor. Jimmy checked to see if he was ok.

Jimmy: Are you alright?

Bugs: (dazed) Did we lose?

Jimmy: It's two to nothing.

Bugs: (dazed) Oooh, close game.

When the rabbit regained his senses, he glared at the Monstars.

Bugs: Of course you realize this means war!

Pound received the ball and dunked, scoring two points for his team. Swackhammer cheered.

Swackhammer: Way to go boys! Did you see the moves on that one?

Marvin tossed the ball to Taz, and then passed it to Jimmy. He was dribbling the ball and the Monstars surrounded him. He tossed the ball to Daffy, who caught it.

Bupkus: The duck!

He and the other Monstars started to gang up on him. Daffy tossed the ball to the bench where Ruth, Frankie, and Granny were sitting. Granny caught it and the Monstars dog-piled on Granny. Jada and Jimmy winced. Granny was ok but had Tweety Birds flying around her head. Lola glared at Daffy, who made an excuse.

Daffy: She was wide open!

Pound tossed the ball over to Nawt. Nawt intercepted Lola and passed it to Bupkus, who dunked and scored. Now Jimmy had the ball and was dribbling it to the other side. Nawt tried to block him, but he went past him and made a basket, earning his team two points. The Nerdlucks were giving Swackhammer a massage and he looked at Jimmy's score.

Swackhammer: How did he do that? (pounds fist on the table)

Porky: Nice shot!

Jimmy: Hey! Come on! Get back on defense!

Nawt passed the ball to Bupkus, who scored.

Swackhammer: Way to go!

Bugs: Jada, heads up!

He tossed the ball to Jada, who caught it. She was about to move to the other side when the Monstars surrounded her.

Monstars: Red light!

Tweety: Feed me! Feed me!

Sylvester: (grabs Tweety) Feed you? Feed me! (stuffs Tweety in his mouth)

Jada: Sly, we don't have time for this!

She threw the ball to Sylvester, hitting him in the stomach, making him spit Tweety out. Tweety landed on the floor with the ball.

Tweety: Bad ol' putty tat.

Pound: (picks up ball) I'll take that, thank you.

Jada helped Sylvester up while giving him a disappointed expression, then turned to see Pound dribble the ball to the basket.

Pound: Don't try this at home!

And he dunked the ball, earning some points. Foghorn got the ball and was dribbling the ball, singing to himself, when Bang blocked his path.

Bang: Going somewhere?

Foghorn: May I remind you sir that physical violence is against...

Bang took a deep breath, arched his neck, and blew fire out of his mouth. Foghorn was burnt to crisp and quoted the old KFC saying.

Foghorn: Did you order Original Recipe or Extra Crispy? (dissolves into ashes)

Jimmy and Jada went over to the bench to pick another player.

Jimmy: Let's go.

Sniffles: Me? Oh boy! I'm ready! I can do this! (runs out onto court)

Frankie, Sylvester, Taz, Elmer, and Wile looked on, but Sylvester and Wile snickered.

Frankie: The mouse? You picked the mouse?

They watched Sniffles run out to the court to talk to Blanko, who was holding the ball. He kept talking really fast about basketball until Blanko dropped the ball and it squashed Sniffles like a bug. The audience pitted on Sniffles. Lola made her way to the basket where Pound and Bang blocked her.

Pound: Try to get by me, doll.

Lola: Doll?

She jumped up and dribbled Pound's face with her feet and dunked. The Toon Squad at the bench cheered.

Lola: (to Pound) Don't ever call me...doll.

Bugs: (gives Lola high five) Nice shot!

Lola: Thank Bugs.

Yosemite Sam has Bang at gunpoint while Bupkus dribbled the ball and dunked and Pound held Jimmy back. Swackhammer was getting more and more excited, while the Nerdlucks were serving him dinner.

The game went on and the Monstars were beating the toons. Toon Squad: 18 and the Monstars: Kinda one-sided isn't it? Then Pound made his way to the hoop, jumped with a roar, and slammed the ball into the hoop. The buzzer buzzed the time and Marvin fired a pistol.

Marvin: Half-time!

The bullet blew a hole in Sylvester's stomach and Tweety flew through it.

Tweety: Holy Putty Tat!

The Monstars high-fived each other and gave the toons mean smiles. The toons walked away to their locker room with their heads down in defeat.

Sylvester: Moron Mountain: Here we come.

Elmer: We're gonna be slaves.

Jimmy: C'mon guys. Keep your heads up. We only have one more half.

Frankie watched the Monstars walk away with smug smiles. There was something about them that made them so good at basketball. He wanted to find out so he tip toed away from his team and followed the Monstars.

The Monstars broke the door to their locker room and ran inside. They were filled with glee for their victory and were giving each other high-fives and head noggins. The celebration was cut short when someone entered the room.

Bupkus: It's the boss.

Swackhammer was in the room, smoking a cigar. The Monstars pulled out smiles and greeted him.

Monstars: Hello, Mr. Swackhammer.

Swackhammer: Alright. Not bad for the first half, but we gotta keep this up!

Pound: Hey no problem We stole...

Nawt: We stole the best talent from the best players of the NBA!

Frankie was hiding inside the vent in the wall and he heard everything.

Frankie: The NBA? My God! It was them!

Swackhammer brushed Nawt away roughly right after he so rapidly named the five NBA players.

Swackhammer: But I what I want to know is what to do about those two cats.

Bang: They're the ones training those loonies for the game.

Bupkus: That girl gave us a big mouth yesterday.

Nawt: They're real close with the toons, I saw them hanging out and having fun together and getting cozy with them.

Swackhammer: Really? But are _they_ Looney Tunes? I don't remember seeing them in cartoons before. Where did they come from?

It's as if he got his answer when the little TV hanging on the wall in the corner was broadcasting the disappearance of Jimmy and Jada.

Reporter: Have you seen these two missing teenagers? They're names are James and Jada Karmel, brother and sister, children of Doran and Mabel Karmel. Both have disappeared two days ago while in the park with their father and classmates during basketball practice. The mother said it was due to a cruel insult by her father, the daughter ran away. The brother quit basketball in response and left to find her, both never came back since. The boy is age seventeen and the girl is age sixteen…

Now learning the truth, Swackhammer switched off the TV, with a devious expression on his face. Then, he started sniffing the air.

Swackhammer: I smell something.

Blanko: (sniffs his armpit) We have been playing really hard.

Swackhammer: Not you, you idiot! (looks at the vent) It's coming from over there.

Frankie tried to move back when Blanko grabbed the vent door and ripped it off the wall. He reached his hand inside the vent and grabbed Frankie by the tail and pulled him out.

Bang: Look! (Frankie whimpers) It's the nerdy ferret boy!

Swackhammer: It smells like a spy!

Frankie: Um, you guys wouldn't wanna hurt the nephew of a publicist, would you? He can make you big. Hehe.


	9. Chapter 9

In the locker room, Jimmy tried to give the Looney Tunes a little pep talk.

Jimmy: Look, I know we're down, but I've been in situations like this before. We could still win this. We've got to believe in ourselves and come back to win this game.

But by their depressions, the toons seemed crushed and depressed, ready to accept defeat, but their looks changed when there was a knock at the door. The door opened and there stood Frankie, battered and smoke rising from his body.

Daffy: (elbows Wile and pokes Dawg) Looks like Frankie just had a close encounter with a bug zapper.

Frankie: (staggers in) The Monstars…the Monstars! (falls to the floor)

Daffy: Oh, that's gotta hurt.

Jimmy, Jada, Beaky, and Bugs helped Frankie to his feet and helped him sit down on the bench.

Ruth: You alright, Frankie?

Jada: What happened to you?

Frankie: The Monstars…(coughs loudly) I wanted to find out how the Monstars played so good…(coughs) so I snuck into their locker room to eavesdrop…(coughs) The Monstars stole the talents from the NBA players! That's how they're so good!

The toons gasped, and then moaned sadly.

Jimmy: So that's what happened to those guys!

Jada: That explains everything! How the little aliens became Monstars and why they're so good at basketball! But how do we beat them?

Porky: I think we should q-qui...forfeit.

The toons agreed, but Jimmy towered over him and his teeth bared.

Jimmy: Listen, pork chop! My sister and I didn't get kidnaped just to have our butts whipped by a bunch of gargoyles! (Porky faints) I ain't going out like that, even after what they did to Frankie!

Jada: That's right! You're letting them push us around! You gotta fight back and take it to them! So what do you say, are you with us or not?

But the toons, even Ruth and Frankie, fell asleep and snored loudly. Lola was the only one listening.

Lola: Well I thought both your encouragements were inspiring.

Bugs: (walks over) You finished? Great speech and all, Doc; you had them riveted. But, eh, didn't ya forget something?

Jimmy: What?

The rabbit held out a bottle with a label that said OUR SECRET STUFF, indicating that it was supposed to have come from Jimmy and Jada.

Bugs: Your Secret Stuff.

He guzzled the water down his neck and, just as the toons woke up, they were stunned to see Bugs taller and muscular. The toons were impressed.

Lola: Wow!

Daffy: Whoa! Nice deltoids!

Bugs: (flexes a muscle and winks at Jimmy) Play along.

Jimmy took the bottle and examined it. Bugs tugged the bottle from him.

Bugs: Hey, stop hogging' it, kid! We're your teammates!

The bottle flew out of Jimmy's paw and it landed near Porky, who took a swig.

Elmer: Secret Stuff? (took a sip)

Sylvester: You wouldn't hold out on us, would ya?

Jada: (Dawg takes a swig) Oh no, we didn't think you guys really needed it. You're so competitive and…

Jimmy: (quietly) Pig headed?

Jada: I was gonna say tough.

Foghorn: We're also chicken, honey. We need it bad.

Foghorn got in between Sylvester and Wile fighting over the bottle and took the bottle and drank it.

Sylvester: Hey!

Wile: Give me that!

But Foghorn tossed the bottle to Daffy, who caught it.

Daffy: Ya know, this goes against everything they've taught me in health class.

Jimmy: You wanna win or not, duck?

Daffy: Bottoms up.

He guzzled the bottle until there was nothing left. He tossed the bottle to Frankie who wanted a drink, but he got nothing. So Ruth got him a cup of water instead.

Jimmy: Alright, how about we go out there and kick some alien butt, huh?

Looney Tunes: YEAH!

The toons in the stadium cheered as the Toon Squad ran out onto the court, with looks of determination in their eyes. They faced the Monstars, finally standing up to them, growling in their faces. Daffy faced off Bang, Taz and Porky snarled, Bupkus growled as Jimmy snarled like a tiger. Bugs gave a steely but confident expression. Jada got into position to get ready, her claws bared ready to scratch those Monstars.

Bang threw the ball to Pound. But Bugs rode a mechanical scooter and stole the ball from him. Jada ran on ahead following Bugs. The bunny stopped his scooter and tossed the ball over his shoulder.

Bugs: Special delivery!

Jada caught the ball and shot it into the hoop. Everyone cheered and Swackhammer booed. Bupkus dribbled the ball and was about to duck when he saw the hoop covered with explosives. Then, the hoop exploded, while Wile and Bugs and Jada stood there watching. Wile was holding a remote that caused the explosion.

Bugs: Nice kaboom, Wile.

Jada: You've really outdone yourself, Wile.

Wile: (flattered) You could say, I'm a genius.

Then Bupkus angrily grabbed Wile, about to finish him off, but then his teeth got shot out. He saw Elmer and Sam dressed in black suits, shades, and holding pistols. They were dressed as the Men in Black.

Jimmy dribbled across the court with Bang and Nawt behind him. He tossed the ball in the air, Bang and Nawt tried to knock it away, but the ball made its way into the basket. Later, Blanko tossed the ball to Pound.

Pound: Let's teach em' a lesson!

Then, Sylvester appeared, carrying a fishing rod and flung the hook onto Pound's shorts and gave it a yank. Pound's shorts came off and his butt was showing. Pound covered his butt with his jersey while his face turned red with embarrassment.

Lola: Nice butt!

The audience was laughing. Jimmy covered his mouth to keep from barfing and Jada had covered her eyes.

Jimmy: Could you not do that again, Sly! Thank you!

The game continued. Taz dunked the ball with ease. Jada rode on Roadrunner's back and tossed the ball into the hoop, while avoiding Pound and Bupkus. Foghorn and Sylvester got Porky on top of their shoulders and Porky dunked the ball and it Pound's head.

The toons were gaining and the Monstars were still at the top, with the same score. Ruth, Frankie, Witch Hazel, and Granny were cheering on the bench, when Frankie accidently high fived Granny off the bench.

The Monstars took the ball and made their way over, until Jimmy and Bugs and Tweety and Foghorn came with masks on their faces and Pepe le Pew standing in front of him.

Pepe: Hello. A little surprise for you my friends.

His stench made the Monstars pass out. Pepe kissed the ball as he made a basket.

Pepe: Two points.

The game continued on as Jimmy scored another basket, and then Jada summersaulted over Nawt and dunked the ball into the basket. Swackhammer's eyes turned red and growled furiously. Daffy painted red paint on Pound's butt. A bull from the audience saw the red paint and became angry. The toons moved out of the way as the bull rammed his horns into Pound, causing him to scream and fly up to the ceiling. Tweety fluttered along the court until the Monstars surrounded him.

Bang: Hey birdy!

Tweety: Uh-oh!

Jada: Tweety, get out of there now!

The Monstars closed in on him but Tweety did a karate yell and started beating up those Monstars, rather violently.

Jada: (stunned) Uhhh…never mind.

Then Elmer jumped in the air and dunked the ball. Jimmy and Jada cheered while Foghorn and Sylvester high fived. The Monstars groaned in defeat. The crowd cheered until Swackhammer silenced them.

Swackhammer: TIME OUT!

The buzzer went off as Swackhammer made his way over to the court and Marvin tried to stop him.

Marvin: Excuse me, but I tell the Earthlings when to-

But Swackhammer grabbed him by the head and flung him away.

Swackhammer: Shut up, you little bug! Get away from me! Pow wow!

The Toon Squad took a time-out for the 4th quarter. The toons were getting excited at winning.

Jada: You guys were great out there! I'm so proud of you! (hugs Daffy)

Daffy: You didn't do so bad yourself, toots.

Jimmy: We're getting right back at 'em! (high-fives Foghorn)

Swackhammer: (points at Jimmy and Jada) Why didn't you get those two?

Bupkus: They're humans in disguise, remember?

Nawt: Yeah boss! They too quick for us!

Swackhammer: I want them both out of the way! Those Looney Tunes are the ones I want for Moron Mountain!

Jimmy: HEY!

Jimmy was standing in the center of the court, with Jada, Bugs, Lola, Daffy, Sylvester, Tweety, and Taz beside him.

Swackhammer: Are you taking to me?

Jimmy: Yeah I'm talking to you! You want a piece of me? Come and get it!

Chuckling, Swackhammer approached the group Bupkus sneered an Uh oh.

Swackhammer: What did you have in mind, kid?

Jimmy: How about we raise the stakes a little bit.

Swackhammer: Hmm. Interesting.

Jimmy: If we win, you give the NBA players their talents back.

Swackhammer: But what if we win?

Jimmy: If you win – you get me.

Jada, Bugs, and the others gasped in horror.

Pound: Good deal boss.

Bugs: Uh Doc, do you think that's a good id…(Jimmy covers his mouth)

Jada: Jimmy, are you crazy?

Swackhammer: But what about your sister? Don't I get her too?

Jada gasped while Taz growled and Sylvester put his arm in front of her to keep her safe.

Sylvester: Listen chubby, you're not taking this cat chick!

Taz: Uh-huh!

Bupkus: (mockingly) Aw, they've gone soft. (Monstars laugh evilly)

Swackhammer: We won't have a deal if I take your little sister as well. Otherwise, I'll just take your Looney friends as my slaves.

Jada: (steps forward) No! You're not taking my brother or the toons anywhere! You can take me instead! I'll give you all the entertainment you need on Moron Mountain!

Swackhammer: Mm…Jada Karmel, the unfavorite child in the family. Hate living in your brother's shadow, don't ya? But on Moron Mountain…you'll be our star attraction…you'll sign autographs all day long…and play one on one with the paying customers…and you'll always lose. Do we have a deal?

Jada: (extends her hand) Deal!

Swackhammer took Jada's hand and squeezed it. The toons gaped in horror. Their hands let go and the toons went back to the bench.

Jimmy: Jada, what the heck is wrong with you?!

Lola: I can't believe you did that!

Sylvester: Are you crazy, kids! You wanna go and work in that shady theme park of theirs!

Daffy: What is your mommy gonna say about this?

Bugs: I don't think you should've done that, Doc.

Jada: Don't worry. I have faith in our team.

Tweety: I feel like I'm starting to lose faith already.

Jada: I'm sorry, but I'm not letting those aliens make you their slaves. I'd rather go in your place then to see you all suffer under his tyranny.

Taz: (sobs) Jada! My best friend!

Lola: That's very noble of you.

Sylvester: (sobs) No one's ever done that for us in a long time! (hugs Jada)

But Swackhammer looked back and his face hardened. He would have his team win, even if they have to beat the toons half to death.

Swackhammer: CRUSH 'EM!

Marvin blew the whistle and the game continued. Wile got the ball and dribbled his way over, but the Monstars stampeded towards him. They trampled over him, causing his body to fall to pieces. Bang and Bupkus did a butt-slam on poor Porky, Sylvester dribbled the ball but Pound crushed him with his foot, Pound backhanded Jimmy, Bupkus used his elbow to pin Elmer down, Bang used his fist and hit Foghorn's face, and Nawt kicked Taz in the stomach. Bupkus used Foghorn as a golf club and Tweety as a golf ball. He swung Foghorn and hit poor Tweety away to the bleachers. Then Bupkus squashed Daffy with his hand and looked at his palm. When Daffy came to, he was dazed.

Daffy: But Mommy, I don't wanna go to school today. I wanna stay home and bake cookies with you.

He clung to Bupkus' head and the alien ripped him off his head, making his face all misshaped and mixed up.

Meanwhile, Lola was at the basketball hoop, but she didn't notice that Pound was climbing onto the hoop. Bugs noticed what was about to happen and called out to warn her.

Bugs: Lola! Lola, heads up!

Lola looked up just to see Pound coming down on her. She was about to get crushed when Bugs shoved her out of the way and got crushed instead. Jada had been watching her friends and her brother getting beat up, and she couldn't take it anymore.

Jada: TIME OUT! STOP!

The whistle blew as Lola tumbled to the side of the court and picked herself up when she saw Bugs' struggling hand emerge from the huge alien over him.

Lola: (gasps) Oh my! Bugs! (audience gasps) Bugs!

Pound: Is this your man?

As he got up and left, Bugs was flat as a pancake until his body became normal. Lola knelt down beside him to see if he was alright.

Lola: Are you ok?

Bugs: Me? Oh yeah. I'm fine. Are you ok?

Lola: Oh Bugs. Thank you.

Bugs: Oh, it was nothing.

Lola: That was the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me.

Then, Lola gave him a big long kiss and walked away when done, leaving a dumb grin on Bugs' face and had hearts in his eyes. Jada went to the bench to see that the Toon Squad was in a mess. Their injuries looked very gruesome due to the Monstars' brutality. Jimmy took Jada to the locker room to speak in private with her.

Jimmy: You see what you've done? Our whole team's been beaten to a pulp because you made that deal with Swackhammer!

Jada: I was trying to help them! But this isn't my fault; Swackhammer is trying to make sure we lose! We have to come up with a plan to win the game!

Jimmy: By "we" I mean me, Bugs, Daffy, and Lola. You are out.

Jada: (gasps) What do you mean I'm out? Oh! I see how it is, if you win the game for us, you get all the glory and everyone cheers for you, but your little sister is locked up in the locker room doing nothing! You just want me out of the way so you can get all the attention, just like back home! Everyone respected you, but they disrespected me!

Jimmy: SHUT UP! You are off the team!

The door was slammed shut in her face. Jada tried to open it, but it was locked. She tried banging it and kicked it down, but that didn't work either. Giving up, Jada sank to the floor, wrapped her arms around her legs, and buried her face in her knees, sobbing in the dark locker room alone.


	10. Chapter 10

Out on the court by the benches, Jimmy paced back and forth, thinking. Since Jada was disqualified, there was only him, Bugs, Daffy, and Lola.

Jimmy: Ok, we need a fifth player.

Daffy: Hey, where's your sister?

Jimmy: She, uh, hurt herself while out on the court.

Daffy: Uh-huh. Hey coach? Listen, you got any more of that secret stuff? I think it's starting to wear off.

Jimmy: Daffy, it didn't wear off; it was just water. You guys had the secret inside you all along.

Daffy: (shrugs) Yeah, I knew that. But listen, you got anymore?

Everyone else started asking, but Jimmy rolled his eyes. He glanced over at Frankie, who was praying to be let in the game.

Jimmy: Frankie…you're in.

Frankie: Seriously? You want me in?

Jimmy: Just guard the big guy, ok?

Frankie: Oh yeah! You betcha! I'll take care of chubby! I'll be all over him like Batman on Joker! I tell you, he's going down!

As he spoke, the battered up ferret fell off the bench.

Out on court, Marvin tossed the ball to Lola, who passed it on to Jimmy. As Jimmy dribbled down the court, the Monstars came at him and surrounded him. Jimmy had nowhere to go. Frankie jumped up and down to get try and get Jimmy to throw the ball at him. Jimmy finally threw the ball towards Frankie, who caught it.

Bang came up on him like a growling tiger and landed on top of him. Then Bupkus, Blanko, and Pound dog piled on her. But Frankie had somehow managed to throw the ball and into the hoop, scoring a point for the Toon Squad. The crowd cheered, but Swackhammer was a bit stunned. He silenced a Nerdluck for cheering.

When the Monstars got off of Frankie, he was a flat as a pancake. Bugs, Daffy, and Lola winced at the sight of his body. Spike and Chester came rushing over with an emergency table towards Frankie's flat body. Chester stuck a green hose in Frankie's mouth, then Spike pumped air into him, and Frankie was bloated up like a balloon. After a few seconds, Spike yanked the hose down, and Frankie went blowing around the stadium, the gas from his mouth making a loud farting sound in the process.

Lola: (holds her nose and waves hand) EW!

Nerdlucks: Blech! EW! Yuck!

Pepe: (clothespin on his nose) Oh my!

When it was over, Frankie fell and landed on the emergency table, and Spike and Chester took him away.

Jimmy: How did they do that? I thought he was gonna be flat forever.

Bugs: As a toon, anybody can do that, Doc. Even you and your sister, watch this.

He grabbed Daffy by the neck, choking him, and stretching his neck out to a limit.

Daffy: (strangled voice) No sweat! This is Looney Tune Land!

Jimmy: (glances up at clock) Ten seconds ago? Thanks for telling me, Doc.

Marvin: (walks over) I hate to be the bearer of bad news. But if you don't find a fifth player, your team will forfeit the game.

Jimmy: Forfeit?

Marvin: Precisely, Your Catness.

Jimmy: We gotta find someone. We need…Ruth! Hey, where is Ruth?

Lola: What about Jada? Don't you think we need her?

Jimmy: (hesitates) I…disqualified her.

There was a loud gasp within the stadium when they heard what Jimmy said. Swackhammer and the Monstars laughed wickedly.

Bugs: What? But why did you do that?

Jimmy: It's because she made that deal with Swackhammer that you guys got beat up!

Just then, Jada rushed out onto the court. But her eyes were bloodshot red with anger and her fangs bared, snarling with rage. Daffy and Bugs, terrified by the look on her face, moved out of the way as she tackled her brother. The two jaguars tumbled out into the center of the court, biting, punching, or scratching each other.

Swackhammer: Whoa, whoa, whoa! I thought she was disqualified!

Bugs grabbed Jimmy by the tail while Lola pulled Jada away, her arms around her waist. Daffy slapped them in their faces to knock the fight out of them, which it did.

Jada: Thank you, Daffy. You guys want a fifth player? Then perhaps I can be of assistance!

Jimmy: What?! Forget it!

Ruth: You need a fifth player, coach! She's all we got, like it or not!

Jimmy grumbled and reluctantly agreed as he let Jada in on the huddle.

Jada: Here's the plan. Daffy!

Daffy: (salutes) Yes?

Jada: You kick it in to Lola. Lola, you dish it back to Bugs.

Lola: Gust!

Jada: Swing it back to Jimmy over here! You give me the ball so I can score!

Jimmy: Jada! We're on defense!

Bugs: Oh yeah.

Jada: Jimmy, I don't play defense.

Jimmy: Here's how I say it. Somebody steal the ball, give it to me, and I'll score it before the time runs out.

Jada: You score? I should be the one to score!

Jimmy: No, me!

Bugs: We've only got ten seconds left kids, so quit your bawling! Don't lose that confidence guys! We have to win this! Ok, paws and wings in here!

They placed their hands on top of each other's hands, and headed to their positions. Before getting into position, Jada and Jimmy only gave each other glares but never said a word to each other.

Daffy: Excuse me, toots? Something's really been bugging me? Just why did you attack your brother, anyway?

Jada: When he disqualified me, he locked me in the locker room. Lucky for me, Ruth let me out.

Daffy: Ah-huh. Well that's how it goes. He deserved it anyway.

Jada: Yeah. Hey, you see that chunky ape over there?

She pointed over at Pound, who smirked at Lola. Daffy nodded and Jada whispered something in his ear. Daffy nodded.

Daffy: Uh-huh. Ooh, that's good!

Jada: Let's do this, you da duck!

Daffy: And you da cat!

Marvin: (gives ball to Bupkus) Now let's all play fair, here.

But Bupkus rudely smacked him with his elbow. Daffy put on a football helmet and got into charging position.

Daffy: It's gut-check time!

Bupkus tossed the ball to Pound and caught it. At the same time, Daffy charged at Pound, flew to his stomach, causing him to drop the ball. Jada took the ball and distracted the Monstars.

Jada: This must be mine! Jimmy, I'm going left!

Jimmy: Give me the ball! (Jada gives him the ball)

Jada: Don't ever trust an Earthling boys!

Jimmy threw the ball to Lola, who dribbled it, and was surrounded by Bang and Blanko.

Bang: Get the girl!

Daffy: C'mon, c'mon! I'm open! I'm o-

But as Lola passed the ball to a waving Daffy, Bupkus backhanded the duck and was about to grab it.

Bupkus: It's mine.

But Bugs got in the way and used his ears to catch the ball and tossed it to Jada.

Blanko: Bring it on, dude.

Jada teasingly held the ball out to him, then stuck her leg out to make Blanko trip. She tossed the ball to Jimmy, who was getting close to the basket, until Pound came up from behind.

Pound: Your mine!

In slow motion, Jimmy tossed the ball to his sister as Pound came down on him, crushing him. The audience and the Toon Squad gasped in horror. But the ball popped out and Jada caught it.

Swackhammer: (points at Jada) Crush her, boys!

The Toon Squad heard this and was horrified as the Monstars came at the female jaguar.

Sylvester: OH NO!

Wile: WATCH OUT!

Tweety: JADA!

Ruth: LOOK OUT!

Jada stared at the oncoming Monstars. She stood there, frozen in fear.

Lola: Jada, snap out of it!

Bugs: C'mon, toots! It's all up to you now!

Daffy: Come on, babe!

The girl jaguar looked at her teammates on the court, then to her teammates by the bench; they were shouting and encouraging her to make the dunk. Jada looked at the ball, then the basket. She had to make that basket. She had to win the game and win the toons' freedom. It was now or never. Her friends had faith in her, they believed in her. Determination flashed in her eyes.

Just seconds before Bang could catch her, Jada dodged his attack. As she dribbled towards the basket, Nawt tried to grab her, but Jada did a summersault in the air and over his head, slid under Blanko's legs, scratched Bang in the eye as he came down on her. As she got closer to the basket, Bupkus towered over. This was exactly how Liam blocked her way to the basket and she couldn't shoot. But this time, she had to. With the force of a tiger and snarling like a real jaguar, Jada rammed into Bupkus, climbed up to his head, and leapt forward to the basket and slammed the ball into the hoop, just as the timer buzzed.

The audience screamed and applauded, and Swackhammer's eyes popped out when he saw the scoreboard. Toon Squad; 78 and Monstars; 77. The Toon Squad won. The toons cheered, Bugs and Lola embraced, and Jimmy shouted with joy. Jada let go of the hoop and dropped to the ground.

Hubie: THE TOONS WIN!

Jada ran over to her teammates and Jimmy, Ruth, and Frankie. The Toon Squad pulled her into a group hug and gave many thanks to her. Jada was so happy to see so many toons cheering for her. She was finally appreciated for her talent and got the respect and friendship from her new friends. During their victory celebration, Pepe went and kissed a confused Granny.

Bugs: That was a great dunk you did there, kid!

Lola: You were amazing!

Daffy: That's my girl!

Jada: Thanks guys.

Frankie: I can't see why you dad never listened to you. You really were something.

Ruth: You were awesome out there! You slammed those monsters down and made that basket!

Jada: Guys, come on. Your making me blush.

Tweety and Roadrunner kissed Jada on both cheeks, causing her to blush and giggle.

Jimmy: (smirks) Looks like somebody's become popular in Looney Tune Land.

Jada: (frowns) I still got nothing to say to you.

Jimmy: I know. I'm sorry.

Jada: For locking me up?

Jimmy: Yes. And for being a jerk. I know why you made that deal; you were willing to go in their place as slaves because they're not only our idols, they're your friends.

Happy with her brother's apology and understanding, Jada hugged Jimmy. As for the Monstar team, Swackhammer was berating them for losing.

Swackhammer: Losers!

Monstars: Sorry.

Swackhammer: Choke artists!

Monstars: Sorry again.

Swackhammer: Wait' til I get you back on Moron Mountain!

He stomped on Bupkus' foot, causing him to howl in pain. The jaguars saw this and now felt bad for the Monstars.

Jimmy: You've got a real attitude problem, you know that? You ought to learn a little respect for your employees!

Swackhammer: I wouldn't' worry about employees if I were you, unless you wanna reconsider becoming one! (to the Toon Squad) Alright, the party's over! Get in the space ship!

Jada: No! We had a deal, remember! You lost Swackhammer!

Swackhammer: Shut up! This is all your fault, girlie! You and big brother are coming as well! When we get back on Moron Mountain, I'll have my revenge on you!

Jimmy: Why do you take it from this guy?

Bupkus: Because he's bigger.

Monstars: He's bigger…

Bang: Than we used to be...

That's when the Monstars realized that they were bigger than their boss now. They should be getting some respect from him. They turned their heads towards Swackhammer, who noticed their behavior.

Swackhammer: What are you doing?

The Monstars grabbed Swackhammer and stuffed him into an ACME rocket. Bugs, Jada, and Wile grinned as Swackhammer was blasted away with the Monstars waving goodbye. As Swackhammer crashed through the ceiling, he flew all the way to the moon, never to be seen again.

The Toon Squad and audience cheered, and Jimmy and Jada smiled.

Jimmy: You had in you all the time, didn't you?

The Monstars smiled and shrugged.

Jimmy: One more thing. You have to give the NBA players their talent back.

Pound: Do we have to?

Jimmy: Yeah, it's part of the deal. Touch the ball.

The Monstars gave sad looks and placed their hands on the ball. It started to sparkle and glow, and the Monstars started shaking. As the shaking stopped, they shrank back into Nerdlucks. They popped out from their clothes.

Bupkus: That was so much fun.

Bang: I feel so insignificant.

Pound: My clothes don't fit.

Nawt: What a trip.

Blanko: I'm up for another one.

Pound: Could we ask you a favor, Mr. Bunny. We don't wanna go back to Moron Mountain.

Bang: We hate it up there.

Nawt: It stinks.

Blanko: Um, I was thinking like, could we stay here with you?

Bupkus: And no hard feelings, eh?

Nerdlucks: (big smiles) Pleeeease?

Daffy: Oh, brother.

Bugs: Eh, I don't know if you guys are Looney enough.

Bang: Looney enough?

A curtain opened and the Nerdlucks were dressed as the toons, and did a little dance, involving an explosion at the end.

Frankie: Hey, don't you think we should be getting back home? We helped the toons win their freedom and all!

Jimmy: Yeah, your right! Put the ball in the bag, Frankie.

Frankie: Is it safe?

Jimmy: Yeah it is.

He gave Frankie the ball that contained the talents into the bag.

Ruth: But how do we get home?

Pound: We'll take you in our spaceship.

Frankie: In your spaceship? Cool! I always wondered what it would be like to ride in an alien spaceship!

Jada: But…what about our friends? I mean, I miss mom and home, but I like it here in Looney Tune Land. We had so much fun and we made friends with our favorite cartoon characters. And I think I know how Dorothy felt when she left Oz and said goodbye.

The kids knew this was gonna be hard saying goodbye to their new friends. The toons seemed to be reading their minds and they too felt the same way.

Jimmy: We really enjoyed playing with you guys. You've got a lot of...

Looney Tunes: Uh-huh?

Jimmy: Um…well…

Looney Tunes: Yes?

Jimmy: Well, whatever it is. You've got a lot of it.

They all smiled and shrugged, saying thanks.

Frankie: It was great hanging out with you guys.

Ruth: We'll never forget you.

Jada: (sobs) Thank you…for appreciating my skill. Nobody's ever done that for me back home. You all made me feel so special, just like I think you're all special in your own way! You're the best friends anybody ever had and I will miss you very much!

The toons were touched by Jada's heartfelt goodbye. Some of them like Daffy or Taz or Wile or Sylvester were choked up on tears. Before leaving the kids each gave the toons a hug or kiss or handshake goodbye.

_**I will cross the ocean for you**_

_**I will go and bring you the moon**_

Frankie shook hands rapidly with Taz and high-fived with Porky. Jimmy was given a head noggin by Foghorn then giving a pat on the back by Barnyard Dawg, and shook hands with Marvin. Ruth patted Tweety on the head and hugged Roadrunner goodbye.

_**I will be your hero, your strength**_

_**Anything you need**_

Jada hugged Wile and Sylvester goodbye, before kissing their cheeks causing them to have hearts in their eyes. Frankie shook hands with Yosemite Sam and Elmer Fudd and Beaky Buzzard. Pepe and Speedy kissed Ruth's hands.

_**I will be the sun in your sky**_

_**I will light your way for all time**_

Granny and Witch Hazel patted both Jada and Ruth on the heads. Jada hugged Lola, then Jada hugged Daffy before kissing his cheek. Bugs shook hands with Jimmy, then he hugged Jada. This was truly a heartfelt and sad parting between friends.

_**I promise you**_

_**For you I will**_

After saying their goodbyes, Jimmy and Jada turned and followed the Nerdlucks and Ruth and Frankie to the exit. Jada stopped to wave goodbye one last time. Jimmy only stopped to talk to Bugs.

Jimmy: Bugs?

Bugs: Eh, James?

Jimmy: Stay out of trouble. (walks off)

Bugs: You know I will. (Lola giggles) C'mere!

And he gave Lola a big kiss. When he let go, Lola cheered, and then pulled down a different screen of the story so that she and Bugs continue kissing.


	11. Chapter 11

A baseball stadium was filling with people. Michael Jordan was getting ready for a big game. In the crowd were Mr. and Mrs. Karmel, Aunt Peggy, Jason, and Jessica.

Mr. Karmel: I wish those kids were here already! Where are they?

Mrs. Karmel: I wish I knew.

Jason: They're still not back from their other game.

Mrs. Karmel: What other game?

Jessica: Jason's making it up!

Aunt Peggy: (raises a suspicious brow) What other game?

Suddenly, the Nerdlucks' spaceship appeared. Everyone in the crowd and the baseball players stared in awe. The spaceship hovered above ground and a ramp slowly lowered down.

_**I believe I can fly**_

_**I believe I can touch the sky**_

Two figures walked down the ramp. It was Frankie and Ruth, both human again. Frankie's uncle Stan and Ruth's dad recognized them and they raced out onto the field to embrace them.

_**I think about it every night and day**_

_**Spread my wings and fly away**_

The next two figures to walk down the ramp were Jimmy and Jada. They were human again. Their family was so surprised yet overjoyed to see them and Mr. and Mrs. Karmel came running out on the field, hugging them. The crowd clapped and cheered, probably happy that the lost teenagers have been returned safe and sound.

_**I believe I can soar**_

_**I see me running through that open door**_

_**I believe I can fly**_

_**(I can fly)**_

_**I believe I can fly**_

Then, Jimmy and Jada remembered the ball with the NBA player's talents. They left their parents and rushed over to Michael Jordan.

Jada: Mr. Jordan? We need to talk.

-000000-

The next day, the NBA stars were at a local gym, brooding. Then, the doors of the gym opened and in walked Michael Jordan, Stan, Ruth, Frankie, Jimmy, and Jada. The players approached them.

Charles: What are you doing here Michael?

Muggsy: Those are the missing teenagers from that giant UFO on TV last night!

Michael: These kids asked me to bring them here.

Jimmy: We heard about you losing your talent, so let's face it: You stink.

Larry: C'mon kid, lighten up.

Jimmy: Well if you want your games back? You've had little to begin with.

Shawn: Hard enough as it is.

Jimmy: Sis, open the bag.

Jada zipped the bag and held up the glowing basketball that held the NBA players' talents. The players were shocked.

Muggsy: Looks like something from Star Trek.

Jimmy: Anybody want to touch it? Patrick?

They were hesitant and told him not to do it, but Patrick reached his hand to the ball and touched it. Charles did the same gesture, and the other players followed his example. As the five players had their hands on the ball, the ball shimmered and the players started shaking. The shaking stopped and they gained composure. Jimmy tossed the ball to Muggsy and he caught it with ease.

Muggsy: Hey I caught it!

He dribbled the ball, and then tossed it to Larry, who dribbled it to the hoops and dunked.

Larry: Yeah! Got me my powers back!

Charles received the ball and dunked the ball in with ease. Then, Patrick and Shawn did the same thing. Michael and Stan were happy, yet puzzled.

Jimmy: Something tells me that basketball will be back for the season.

Stan: But...wh-what was that light? How the heck-

Frankie: You wouldn't believe it, Uncle Stan.

Jada: Just be happy everything's back to normal.

Michael: (coyly) Last night, my kids were watching Looney Tunes play a big basketball game against aliens. They told me that two spotted cats who looked and talked like you two won the big game.

Jada: (nervously) What are you talking about? We're not Looney, we're human.

Ruth: Uhhh, I got to get home soon! I got to babysit for the neighbor's kid! Can you drive us home, Mr. Stan?

Charles: Hey, Michael! Why don't you stay and play three-on-three with us?

Michael: No thanks.

Charles: What are you gonna do? Work on that baseball swing?

Patrick: Hey, leave the baseball player alone.

Shawn: You know he probably doesn't have it anymore guys.

Jimmy: Go for it, Mr. Jordan. We know you still have it in you.

Michael looked at the players, who gave him looks of interests and shrugs. Then Michael looked at Jada and Jimmy, he obviously suspected where they had been gone missing the whole time and how they gave back his rivals' talents.

Michael: Only one way to find out.

-000000-

Two years later in the year 1995 at the Karmels' house, an eighteen year old Jada plopped herself on the couch and turned on the TV. A news flash showed the basketball arena in Chicago and Michael Jordan was in uniform, and a giant bull-shapped balloon that said 'Welcome back Michael' floated high above the stadium. While watching the game, she stroked her old Bugs Bunny doll, thinking about her Looney Tune pals. It had been two years since she and Jimmy left Looney Tunes Land, and Jada missed them dearly. Jimmy had graduated high school and had left for college, and now she had graduated high school, but she didn't know what she was going to do in her life, although she had become a popular figure skater. Her life at school was different now that she was as popular as her brother because of the UFO landing at the baseball stadium, and the press would sometimes call their house asking questions on where they went to and why they came home in a UFO. Her father had apologized for his poor behavior towards her, but it wasn't enough to make Jada feel better after saying goodbye to the Looney Tunes. There was a knock at the front door. Jada found an envelope that had been slipped through the bottom of the door. She opened the envelope and read it, and her heart leapt with joy.

_"What's up kids, we know it's been two years since you left us and, well, to tell the truth, we Looney Tunes haven't been the same with you gone. But we heard you graduated high school and now old enough to leave the nest. We thought of making you kids honorary Looney Tunes if you want to stay with us after everything you've done for us because you valiantly put your lives on the line to protect us and, well, to tell the truth, we never had friends like you, I mean, we all like you a lot. Right now, we're throwing a party at the Looney Ballroom and wanted to invite you kids over to welcome you. Sincerely Bugs Bunny."_

Half an hour later, Mr. and Mrs. Karmel returned home with several pieces of paper for any type of college that Jada should go to, only to discover a letter written for them on the table. It was from their daughter Jada.

_"Dear Mom and Dad, sorry for leaving without a goodbye. If I told you where I was going, you wouldn't believe me, but Jimmy and Ruth and Frankie would know where I'd be going, and I'll tell you about it someday, so don't worry about me. Some very close and dearest friends of mine that I haven't seen in two years have offered me a job and a place to live with them. But I'll still come back to visit you. Say goodbye to Jason and Jessica for me, tell Aunt Peggy I love her, tell Frankie and Ruth I'll miss them, and tell Jimmy that when he graduates college, he can come live with us if he wants to. Love Jada."_

Mr. Karmel tried to hide the tears from his eyes when he read his daughter's goodbye letter.

Mrs. Karmel: What's the matter, Doran? You crying?

Mr. Karmel: No, I'm just shedding manly tears. Though I feel as it could've been my doing, Mabel.

Mrs. Karmel: Will you get over it? If Jada says not to worry about, then don't. She's a big girl now, it's over, it's done with, she will take care of herself. I trust her completely.

Mr. Karmel: (sighs) OK. (mutters) That's my girl.

-000000-

It was nighttime in Looney Tune Land. Inside a large building, the Looney Ballroom, the Looney Tunes were getting down on the dance floor, moving to the rhythm of Coolio's The Winner. Bugs was dancing with Lola, Foghorn was tossing Miss Prissy in the air, Speedy did the Mexican hat dance, Taz was spinning and making moves on the dance floor, and Pepe did the tango with Penelope.

Only Daffy was outside the building, looking at his watch, waiting impatiently to see if those kids would come to the party or not. Suddenly, something came hurling out through the sky and the WB portal. Daffy became afraid as he shielded himself from the oncoming object. But as the figure in the sky unleashed an umbrella and slowly landed to the ground, right in front of Daffy. The mallard opened his eyes and saw Jada Jaguar, wearing a lilac prom dress with a halter neck and her long dark brown hair in curls covering her breasts. She had three suitcases filled with clothes, childhood toys, posters, hairbrush, toothbrush, and other things she had packed when she moved out of her home to come live in Looney Tune Land.

Jada: Eh, what's up, duck? Didn't think I'd make it, huh?

Daffy: (happily) Toots, you made it! By the way, that's a nice dress you got there.

Jada: Thanks.

Just then, Bugs came outside to check on Daffy. When he saw Jada, his reaction was the same as Daffy's as Jada rushed into the embrace of both the rabbit and the duck.

Bugs: I'm glad you could make it, kid. Eh, where's Jimmy?

Jada: He's still in college. But I'm sure he'll move in when he graduates. From here on out, I'm staying with you guys.

Daffy: Well, c'mon then! What are we standing around for? Let's party!

The doors parted open and the music stopped as the toons turned around and gasped to see who it was standing at the door. Recognizing the female jaguar toon, the Looney Tunes rushed over and engulfed her with warm hugs. Seeing how happy the gang is now that Jada had arrived, Bugs instructed the Nerdlucks to play their welcoming song. The Nerdlucks put in a different CD into the radio and Fly Like An Eagle played loudly on the speakers. The Looney Tunes went back to dancing, with Jada joining a dance with Bugs, Lola, and Daffy. As the Looney Tunes danced and partied together in the ballroom, the camera pulls back out of the window and towards the night sky, with the moon shining brightly and a shooting star passes the moon, just like in the beginning, and the credits roll.

_After the End Credits_

Bugs Bunny pulls the credits screen off and talks to the viewers.

Bugs: Well, that's all folks!

Porky: Th-th-that's my line! Th-

Daffy: Step aside babe! Let a star do this! That's all-

He was suddenly pushed and fell off screen as the Nerdlucks say farewell.

Nerdlucks: That's all folks!

Jimmy and Jada stick their heads out, still in their jaguar forms.

Jada: Thanks for watching!

Jimmy: Can we go home now?

The characters disappear and THAT'S ALL FOLKS is written on screen.


End file.
